Gifted
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: Clary Fray is an actress that doesn't care what anyone else thinks. She meets Jace Lightwood and instantly hates him. Is everyone she thought dead, alive? What will happen when Clary and her friends start to film City of Bones? What is Magnus hiding? Who is the mysterious person that shows up at the oddest times? Why aren't Sebastian and Jonathan dead? What are they?
1. Chapter 1

"Please don't do this. I never meant to hurt you. Give me another chance." James character, Mason, was kneeling in front of me.

I back handed him. "I will never forgive you for what you did to me. You cheated on me with a slut!"

James grabbed his face and glared at me. I smirked knowing that I hurt him. "All right that's a wrap!" The director shouted.

That's me. Clary Fray. Short, curly red head, with green eyes. I'm an amazing artist, but I was forced to become an actress. I don't mind. It's actually kind of fun and I make really good money.

"Hey, Fray." Simon Lewis, one of my best friend's, wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Don't let Izzy catch you doing that." I laughed.

That's how we were me and Simon. We would mess around and kiss each other's cheek. No big deal. He's like a brother to me and Izzy's like a sister. Speaking of Izzy, she was walking towards us wearing a black miniskirt, a blood red halter top, and her heeled boots that went up to her knee. Isabelle Lightwood. Tall girl with long black hair. I'd suggest you never to mess with her. She's a real bitch when it comes to anyone outside of her family. We hadn't seen each other in three months because I was out of the country shooting a movie. Both of us squealed and hugged each other.

"I'll never understand girls." Simon muttered.

"Lewis, none of us have seen each other in three months. Shut up." I gave Izzy a kiss on the cheek and hugged Simon. "I missed you guys."

"Is the movie done?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, we just finished filming the last scene today. I get to take a break for five days. Then I have to work on a television series."

"Which one?"

"They didn't tell me yet. I didn't even audition. They just handed me the part thinking that I would be awesome at it."

"Well, you're staying with me for all five days. We'll go partying at Pandemonium and shop."

I shrugged. "It's not like I have anyone waiting for me at home."

My mom and step dad had died when I was five years old. My real father had wanted me to live with him, but my parents wouldn't have it. They died protecting me from him. It worked too. He's dead. I've lived on my own for as long as I could remember. I always went back and forth between the Lewis's and the Lightwood's until I was ten. That was when I started acting and got enough money to get my own apartment. Now you may be thinking it's weird for a ten year old to have an apartment but it was attached to the Lightwood's. They had a builder make it just for me. I pay rent and everything.

"How's Magnus and Alec?"

"Why don't you ask us yourself?" A familiar voice said.

I whirled around and jumped into Magnus's arms. "I've missed you!"

"We've missed you too." The black haired, blue eyed boy next to Magnus said.

"Alec!" I squealed and jumped into his arms.

"I feel loved." Magnus said.

I smiled at them. "So how was your vacation? I've gotten all of your letters but I wanted to hear it in person."

"Fantastic!" Magnus exclaimed. "We saw the Eiffel Tower and the Parthenon . Oh and the leaning tower of Pisa."

"Didn't you visit the pyramids too?"

"Yes, but it was hot in Egypt. My glitter practically started melting off."

I laughed. "The time change sucks." I yawned.

"You came back this morning and had to finish the scenes?" Alec wondered.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind I'd like to pile up Izzy's clothes and go to sleep." That made them all laugh, even Izzy.

She has so many clothes that she has a really big walk in closest and another smaller walk in. One time I really did pile up some of her clothes and fall asleep. Maryse and Robert found me the next morning. Izzy got pissed but didn't do anything about it.

"Uh, Clary, there's someone you have to meet when we get back to the house." Alec ran his hand through his black hair.

"If it's Max then I will read some comics with him."

"No, we have a new brother."

"Hm really?"

"Yeah, he's an arrogant bastard." Simon said and got hit.

"Leave Jace alone." Izzy hit him again.

"Ow." Simon muttered and shut his mouth.

"He's arrogant and a player." Alec warned. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Aw that's okay, big brother. I don't go for guys like that."

Ever since I lost my parents he's been like a big brother to me. Him and Magnus are the best brothers, besides Simon, anyone could ask for. The Lightwood's and the Lewis's basically are my family. They've always been there for me and my parents were always close to them. When we walked out of Stage 34 paparazzi were everywhere. Magnus and Alec stood in front of me while Izzy and Simon flanked my sides. We climbed into a black Hummer and made our way back to the Lightwood's. The paparazzi didn't follow us. Or so it seemed. When we arrived at the Lightwood's I climbed out of the Hummer and skipped towards the door. Too bad my luck is bad. I tripped over the steps and would have fallen on my ass if a golden angel hadn't caught me. His gold eyes bore into mine. He had gold colored hair that shined in the sun light. To say I wasn't mesmerized was an understatement. He was beautiful. Until he opened his mouth.

"See something you like?" He smirked and set me on my feet.

"No but it seems you have some food on your face." I lied coolly.

Alec snickered. "Wow Jace. I think this is the first time a girl has turned you down."

"Shut up." Jace walked away.

"So that's Jace."

"Yep." Izzy grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. "We're going to Pandemonium!"

"But I wanted to sleep." I complained.

"Not until we get home."

**Tell me what you guys think**


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy dressed me in a short, black halter dress. By short I mean it stopped at the top of my thighs. I had silver eye shadow on and my hair was curled.

"Izzy, we look hot." I stared at us in the mirror.

Izzy was wearing a red halter dress and her hair was straightened. She handed me black, four inch heels while she put on her boots."Come on, Clary." Izzy grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

Izzy went down first and I followed. I could feel eyes on me as I walked down the stairs. Jace's mouth dropped open, but he soon recovered. He was dressed in light jeans and a dark button up shirt. I walked past him and went outside. Magnus and Alec were waiting in the car already. I climbed in and stared out the window in silence. When we arrived at Pandemonium Izzy grabbed my arm a dragged me out of the car.

"Seriously, Izzy?"

"Yes, Clary. Now let's go. Simon's already inside."

Since Simon knows the owner, we were allowed in by just our names. Magnus and Alec went off somewhere while Jace went to the bar. Izzy and I grinned at each other then started dancing. Two guys joined in and started grinding up against us. We slipped away. I went to the bar while Izzy went to go find Simon.

"Hey, James." I smirked at my costar.

"Fray." He nodded. "The usual?"

"Yeah, sorry for back handing you literally."

James shrugged. "It's okay. Here you go."

I drank my martini. I may be eighteen, but that doesn't stop me from drinking. That doesn't stop anyone from drinking. Someone tapped my shoulder and I spun in the chair.

"Yes?" I dragged out the word.

"Wanna dance?" A guy with black hair and dark eyes smiled down at me.

I shrugged. "Sure whatever."

We walked over to the dance floor and I started moving my hips. The guy's hands traveled down my sides and rested on my waist. They moved to my back and cupped my butt. I glared at the guy and smacked him across the face.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." I snapped.

The guy laughed and pushed me against the wall. I pushed against his chest but he wouldn't budge. He lifted me up and kissed my neck. His lips started moving lower and I kicked him. He grinned at me.

"Feisty." The guy kissed me. He made me feel so cold.

Next thing I know he's ripped off of me and I fall a few inches back to the ground. I looked at my savior. Golden eyes stared back at me. Jace just saved me.

"Verlac." Jace growled.

"Yes, Jace?" He asked sweetly.

"Stay away from her."

"I don't think I will." That earned him a punch in the face.

I grabbed Jace's arm before he could punch him again. "Jace, stop." The flash of a camera blinded me for a second but I recovered a second later. "Jace, take me home." There was panic in my voice.

Jace could tell too. He pushed the guy to the ground and grabbed my arm. "Clary, what's wrong?"

"Paparazzi." Was all I said.

He understood immediately and got me out of Pandemonium quickly. Paparazzi was surrounding Pandemonium. "Shit." Jace muttered under his breath.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He tugged on my arm and we started running. We were almost home when I twisted my ankle because of the heel. "Jace, my ankle."

Jace looked back at me and picked me up. The paparazzi followed us in cars and on foot. They were closing in on us. I hid my face in Jace's shirt as he ran. Jace can run really quickly so we arrived at the Lightwood's house quickly. As soon as we were inside he put me down and I limped towards the window. Paparazzi were everywhere. I sighed and moved away from the window.

"Thank you, Jace."

"Are you okay?"

I sat down and took off my heels. With gentle hands he examined my ankle. I winced and Jace frowned.

"I don't think it's broken. It could just be sprained."

I sighed. "I guess I should go to the doctors tomorrow."

"I could bring you." He suggested.

"Thanks."

I love- I mean like how Jace is acting. He's being really sweet and not arrogant. _Clary, stop. Jace is a player. You don't like him. Not even a little_ _bit_. What am I going to tell the director? I only have five days before I start shooting a television show. Izzy, Magnus, and Alec burst through the door. Jace's hands were still on my ankle and they stared at the two of us. My face started to heat up and Jace's hands were off me. I stifled a complaint. Jace made me feel warm. It wasn't an awkward warm either. Izzy and Magnus were smirking at me while Alec stared after Jace, who had left to go back to his room.

"He was only trying to make sure my ankle wasn't broken."

"Yeah, sure." Magnus rolled his eyes playfully like Izzy did.

"He's bringing me to the doctors tomorrow. I need to get x-rays probably."

Izzy had a full blown smirk on her face. Magnus turned to Alec. "Izzy and I have to talk to Clary. I'll see you later." He kissed his boyfriend and then Izzy and him took me into her room.

"Spill it, Fray." Magnus said.

"Paparazzi were surrounding Pandemonium so we booked it. They followed us and I busted my ankle. He was making sure it wasn't broken when you three walked in."

"The paparazzi were crazy. You aren't kidding. It's bad out there." Izzy said with wide eyes.

"They're still out there?" I sighed. "They better leave."

"They will. Don't worry, Clary. Simon will probably scare them away." Magnus laughed.

Izzy smacked his arm and walked out of the room. she came back minutes later with Simon.

"Hey, Fray. You wouldn't believe what the paparazzi showed me."

"Oh no." I groaned.

**If you guys want to see anything just let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a picture of me, Jace, and that Verlac kid. The paparazzi got one of Jace punching him and me just standing there. The headline read, **_CLARY FRAY HAS GUY BEATEN TO PULP! _**There was a note on the side.

_Dear Miss Fray, This will be the headline of the newspaper if you do not go to Starbucks tomorrow at noon._

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"This is bad." Magnus put a hand to his mouth.

"Very bad." Izzy agreed."

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"That Verlac kid-"

"Sebastian." Izzy offered.

"Thank you. _Sebastian _was basically groping me. We had danced and then his hands slid down to cup my butt-"

"Oh no! He did not." Magnus was biting down on his fist to stop from laughing.

"He did and then I was pushed up against the wall. Then he kissed me. That's when Jace came and ripped Sebastian off of me."

"Honey, what's going to happen to the show you're starting to film if this is printed?" Magnus looked at me with sad eyes.

"Hopefully they'll let me stay. Looks like I'm going to Starbucks after the doctors in the morning."

"We'll worry about that in the morning." Simon took it and ripped it up. "Fray, go to sleep. You look exhausted."

I nodded and yawned. "Good night." I kissed them and made my way back to my room.

Trust me, it was painful trying to walk all the way to my room. You had to walk through four different corridors until you reached my room. I was limping painfully towards my room when the bathroom door opened and Jace stepped out. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Red?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and held onto my hand with his free one.

"I was heading to my room of course."

"It looks like you have a death wish."

I pouted. "I did and you stopped me from fulfilling it! What kind of a person are you?"

"A person that likes to save pretty girls from death." He didn't realize what he said.

A blush crept onto my cheeks. "You think I'm pretty?"

His eyes widened as, he too, realized it. "Oh, uh, what the heck. Yeah. Beautiful actually."

"Oh." Was all I said as we walked towards my room.

We were almost there when my knees buckled in exhaustion. Jace caught me right before I hit the ground. He lifted me in his arms and carried me the rest of the way. I was gently laid down onto my bed and put under the covers. My eyes fluttered shut and Jace waited a second before kissing my forehead. "You're beautiful, Clary."

Jace Lightwood just called me beautiful.

* * *

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Time to go to the doctors." Jace was poking my forehead.

I swatted at him and pushed back the covers. My ankle was swollen. "_Jace_," I complained. "It looks worse then yesterday! I think it's broken."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Red."

"But what if it is?"

"Then it's broken."

At that exact moment Izzy walking in with some clothes. "Come on, Lazy ass."

"What time is it?" I asked, patting the bed.

Izzy grimaced. "Almost ten. Which means you have only two hours before Starbucks."

"Starbucks?" Jace said. I totally forgot he was here.

I groaned. "Crap. Why can't I send someone to go in my place?"

"For what?"

"Damn paparazzi gave Simon a picture. I have to meet this person at noon or the picture is released."

"I'll go with you."

"You can't... Wait, maybe you can't but Izzy and Simon can. They can act like a normal couple having a snack."

"I'm staying in your car close by."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine, but you can't show yourself. Okay?"

He nods and walks out leaving Izzy and I to get me dressed. Izzy had brought me a black tank top with skinny jeans and silver flats. After getting dress, Izzy helped me down the stairs and pass me on to Jace, who wrapped his arm around my waist again. I was getting used to him having it there. I maybe even liked it there. _Clary! Snap out of it. You do not want this! He doesn't even like you. He's probably trying to use you_. Jace handed me a hat and we were out the door walking towards the garage. He helped me into the passenger seat then walked around the car to the drivers side. We sat in silence for the next hour. He helped me out of the car again and into the hospital. They were already expecting us. That got me wondering if Jace had called beforehand.

"Miss Fray, if you would take a seat in the wheel chair." A nurse with dark, almost black, brown hair motioned to the wheel chair she was pushing.

I shrugged and took a seat. Jace didn't let go of my hand as the three of us went into a room. I was helped out of the wheel chair and onto a bed.

"Please take your shoes off and lay back." The nurse instructed.

Again, Jace did it for me. Was is he being so nice? Maybe he really does like me. All of the emotions swirling inside of me. Happiness, fear, confusion, love. Love? Oh Fray, tell me you don't. Tell me you misread your feeling. _Well Clary, being as your talking to yourself, it's probably what you think it is. _Shut up, Fray. Oh boy. I'm talking to myself. The nurse probed at my ankle, that was swollen quite a bit. I winced and gasped at all the right moments. Not that I was pretending.

"We'll have you get an x-ray. When we get the results we'll let you know immediately."

I nodded. The nurse put up the sides on the bed and wheeled me to another room. Jace was told to stay out. He wasn't too happy about that, but nurse helped me into a hospital gown and onto a metal table. It was freezing. I gasped when my bare skin touched the cold metal.

"You may close your eyes if you'd like." I closed my eyes and felt the nurse place a lead jacket against my leg and lower body. She counted down and in a matter of minutes we were finished. I felt the lead jacket being lifted off of me and I opened my eyes. "You can wait in the room until we get the results."

I nodded and climbed back onto the bed. Jace was by my side as soon as I was out the door. The nurse left us alone and we just sat there in a silence. I wouldn't call it awkward either. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. A piece of hair fell into my face and a cool hand tucked it behind my ear. I opened my eyes and stared into golden ones. My heart beat faster while his hand still lingered on my face. His thumb brushed over my cheek bone.

"Jace." I whispered.

He bent down. Not even inches from my face. I swear he was going to kiss me. Well, before the nurse walked back in. Jace jumped away from me.

"We got the results as quick as we could."

"That was quick." I said.

"Yes, it was. Now, your ankle isn't fractured, but you did sprain it pretty badly. I want you to keep putting pressure on it. It will only get worse if you don't."

"I understand."

"Go get dressed and your boyfriend can check you out."

I hesitated. "He's not my boyfriend." I said softly. _I want him to be._

I got dressed for the third time today and then went to meet Jace in the lobby. "Ready?" I asked, placing the hat on Jace's head.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but are you?"

"Nope." I said popping the "p".

**All righty then... Sorry for no update yesterday or the day before... Wasn't feeling up to it but whatever. Anyway just let me know when you want Jaces pov**


	4. Chapter 4

Jace was outside sitting in the car while I went into Starbucks. Simon and Izzy were already sitting there. I decided to order something while I wait.

"What would you like?" My friend Maia Roberts asked.

"Can I have a coffee? Black like my soul." I answered.

She suppressed a smile and went to get my coffee. I paid and took a seat across the room from Izzy and Simon. Maia delivered me my coffee and I gave her a tip because I know she's trying to earn enough to get her own apartment. Her parents don't support the relationship she has with her boyfriend Jordan Kyle so she wants to move out. Someone with practically white hair and black like eyes sat across from me. "Hello, Miss Fray."

"Uh, hi?"

"Jonathan Morgenstern."

"Hi, Jonathan. Now that I know your name I want to know why the hell you wanted to meet here."

"I've been following you for quite sometime now."

"Do you know how creepy that sounds?"

"Yes and I apologize, but I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to come out to dinner with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Because you have a nice personality and I want to get to know you better."

"How about no?"

Jonathan got up, grabbed my hand, and took me out back into the alleyway. He pushed me up against a wall and cupped my face in his hands. I tried to get away, but he held me firmly where I was. He bent down and kissed me. I gasped and he took that as a way to get his tongue into my mouth. He pressed him self against me and took my wrists in one hand. Jonathan raised them above my head and I didn't do anything hoping he'd just stop and get the point. His other hand cupped my butt and pressed me harder against him. When he pulled away, I glared at him with disgust.

"_What the hell is your problem?_" I hissed. _  
_

"I've always wanted to do that."

"Pervert. Let go of me and get out of my face." Jonathan gave me a quick peck before walking away, whistling happily to himself. "Pervert." I muttered and went to go back inside.

Izzy, Maia, Simon, and Jace came running through the door. I limped/pushed passed them and went straight through Starbucks to Jace's car. The four of them stayed outside of the car talking before Jace finally came into the car. I was sitting there with my arms crossed and a pissed look on my face. Jace took my chin and forced me to look at him.

"What happened? Izzy said that guy pulled you out back and that's when they came to get me."

"That damned guy Jonathan Morgenstern kissed me."

"He what?" Jace hissed.

"See? Just take me home. I have to start studying my script."

Jace nodded, glad to change the subject. "What's the name of the show?"

"I don't remember, hold on." My phone was vibrating in my pocket ."Fray."

"Hey, Clary, it's your agent. We have a better deal for you. A movie called the City of Bones. I think you'll enjoy it very much." I could hear the smile in her voice. "They want you to come in tomorrow with your friends."

I smiled brightly. "Okay what time?"

"Ten in the morning. They want to give you the scripts. Bye I'll see you tomorrow." Sara hung up.

I squealed and the car swerved. "Sorry!"

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the house."

"We're already there."

"Oh, inside then!" Despite the pain I ran into the house with a chuckling Jace in tow. "Everyone get down here!"

Izzy and Simon came through the door as soon as I said that. Magnus and Alec came running down the steps. "What?" asked an annoyed Alec.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios? Never mind. Anyway you all are coming down with me to the studio. We're filming a movie called the City of Bones. I don't know why, but they want you guys to be in it."

Izzy squealed and hugged me. "When?"

"Tomorrow at ten."

"We're getting up early so we can look nice."

"Do not wake me up or someone's make up will be torched." Jace warned.

"Clary, why do they want all of us?" Magnus asked.

"I have no idea. Izzy, let's go start picking out our outfits and find information on this City of Bones thing."

"Way ahead of you, Clare." Alec said. "Says here that the main character's name is Clary Fray."

"That's a little weird." Jace said.

"Who would right a fictional script based on me?"

"It's a book."

"What the hell? Who would do that?"

"No idea."

"Um okay. So Izzy and I will just be going."

Izzy and I went up to her room. The pain in my ankle was in the back of my mind so it was like an annoying bee. We picked out, well Izzy picked out, a dark red halter top and black slacks for me and a blue halter top with black slacks for her. We were ready for tomorrow. I was ready to find out more about this book that focuses on me.

**Sorry that it's short. I'll make it up to you guys later. If you guys don't want me to do City of Bones just let me know. I just thought it'd be funny and cool. But whatever you guys want. Just let me know. Sorry if it's a little bad because I'm a little tired and everyone around me keeps being annoying. I'll get a better chapter up later. One with more words because I feel bad that this is short. I don't like writing short chapters. Or at least posting ones anyway. I guess it's the same thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Clary and friends, you all understand who is playing who?" The director asked.

"Yeah, ourselves." Jace muttered and I stomped on his foot. "Ow!"

"Shut up and listen." Jace nodded and glared at me. I just stuck my tongue out.

"Now, would you guys like to start practicing your lines? No acting it out just doing your lines."

There were ok's said among us and the director put us in different positions. I was up first of course and so was Simon. A random guy was standing in front of us with another kid. " "You've got to be kidding me. You can't bring that thing in here."

"Aw, come on It's part of my costume." The kid said.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Which is what?"

The kid grinned. "I'm a vampire slayer. It's fake. Foam rubber. See?"

"Whatever. Go on in."

"You thought he was cute," said Simon, sounding resigned. "Didn't you?"

I elbowed him like I was supposed to and both of the extra people walked away.

"So," Simon said, "pretty good music, eh? I, for one, am enjoying myself immensely."

"Mmm-hmm."

"I feel," Simon went on, "that this evening DJ Bat is doing a singularly exceptional job. Don't you agree? Meanwhile, I wanted to tell you that lately I've been cross-dressing. Also, I'm sleeping with your mom. I thought you should know." He suppressed a smile while everyone around us snickered.

"Simon!" I shouted.

"What?" Simon pretended to look alarmed. "I'm not really sleeping with your mom, you know. I was just trying to get your attention. Not that your mom isn't a very attractive woman, for her age."

He really good at this. "Do you see those guys? Sorry - sorry! Do you see those two guys over there? By that door?"

"I don't see anything."

"There are two of them. They were following the guy with the blue hair -"

"The one you thought was cute?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. The blond one pulled a knife."

"Are you _sure?_" Simon stared harder, shaking his head. "I still don't see anyone."

"I'm sure."

"I'll get one of the security guards. You stay here."

I was told to stay where I was while they did their scene. Izzy and the random kid stood a couple of feet from me. "What's your name?"

"Isabelle."

"That's a nice name. I haven't seen you here before."

"You're asking me if I come here often?" She giggled.

"You -"

"He's all yours, boys."

Jace laughed, coming up to them. "So. Are there any more with you?"

"Any other what?"

"Come on now. You know what I am."

"_Nephilim,_"

Jace grinned. "Got you,"

I went to stand closer to them.

Jace started talking again. "So, you still haven't told me if there are any others of your kind with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Now it was Alec's turn to speak. "He means other demons. You do know what a demon is, don't you?"

"Demons," drawled Jace, tracing the word on the air with his finger. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension -"

"That's enough, Jace," said Izzy.

"Isabelle's right," agreed Alec. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics - or demonology."

Jace raised his head and smiled. "Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much. Do _you_ think I talk too much?"

The kid started to speak again. "I could give you information. I know where Valentine is."

Jace glanced back at Alec, who shrugged. "Valentine's in the ground. The thing's just toying with us."

Isabelle tossed her hair. "Kill it, Jace. It's not going to tell us anything."

The kid started to protest. "Valentine is back! All the Infernal Worlds know it - I know it - I can tell you where he is -"

"By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you - You can _join him there._" Jace said.

"Stop!" I cried. "You can't do this."

Everyone faced me. It was Alec who spoke first. "What's this?"

"It's a girl," Jace said. "Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one. A mundie girl. And she can see us."

"Of course I can see you," I said. "I'm not blind, you know."

"Oh, but you are," said Jace. "You just don't know it. You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. "If I do, you'll kill him."

"That's true," admitted Jace. "What do you care if I kill him or not?"

"Be-because -" I spluttered. "You can't just go around killing people."

"You're right," said Jace. "You can't go around killing _people. _That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

"_Jace,_" said Isabelle warningly. "That's enough."

"You're crazy," I said, backing away from him. "I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."

"She's lying," said Alec. "Jace, do you -"

The kid spoke again. "_So be it. The Forsaken will take you all._"

Jace seemed to snarl. "Stupid little mundie," Isabelle said between her teeth. "You could have gotten Jace killed."

"He's crazy," I said. "You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers? The police -"

"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body," said Jace. "They return to their home dimensions when they die. In case you were wondering."

"Jace," Alec hissed. "Be careful."

Jace spoke now. "She can see us, Alec. She already knows too much."

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle demanded.

"Let her go," Jace said quietly.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec said. "I bet Hodge would like to talk to her."

"No way are we bringing her to the Institute," said Isabelle. "She's a _mundie._"

"Or is she?" said Jace softly. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you -"

"My name is not 'little girl,'" I interrupted. "And I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't believe in - in demons, or whatever you -"

Simon was back with the man from before. "Clary? Are you okay? Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys - you know, the ones with the knives?"

"I thought they went in here," I said lamely. "But I guess they didn't. I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

Isabelle giggled. "That's a wrap!" The director shouted. "Tomorrow we'll go over that with props and scenery. Then we'll start filming this scene. I'll see you guys tomorrow." The director walked away.

Magnus and I stared at everyone in shock. "You guys are awesome actors!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sexy too." Jace said.

Everyone rolled there eyes. "It just felt right. It was easy to do this, especially when it's my name being used." Izzy said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Magnus smiled sheepishly. "Mags, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, there's something you should know... After we finish filming the movie!"

We all complained, but Magnus said he wouldn't tell until then. Then we had to agree with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months went by as we practiced and filmed. Nothing major has happened. Magnus still won't tell us what he knows. I finally stopped asking about it. Alec can't even get him to talk. And that's saying something. Everyone's gotten used to the idea of playing ourselves in the movie. Today we had to go to school for most of the day and then go shopping. My birthday is coming up and Izzy is being persistent. Making me get a beautiful dress and all the proper accessories. I think Magnus was being a bit ridiculous when he rented out Pandemonium. He's basically throwing one of his famous parties, but in a club. To tell you I wasn't excited is an understatement. I absolutely love the famous Magnus Bane parties. As weird as it is that he's a warlock that throws awesome parties in the movie and book it's also cool. Like how did the author know that Magnus likes to throw parties? Izzy was driving while I sat in the back with Jace and Magnus because Alec was sitting in the passenger's seat. It was awfully quiet as Izzy drove. Finally, Magnus broke the silence. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked me.

"I'll be fine. Everyone's seen me before. It's nothing new. Besides, I've got three big strong men to look after me." Izzy and I laughed.

Magnus smiled at me. I was sitting in the middle with Magnus and Jace on my sides. Jace was holding both of our book bags. When I asked him why he just shrugged. There was nothing else said between us until we arrived at school. "Since it's a new semester we have to go get our schedules. Follow me." Izzy said when we all got out of the car.

Everyone was obviously faster than me because they have long legs so they slowed down a little bit. I wasn't surrounded by my friends because no one would go crazy and try to get my autograph. Simon told Izzy and I that he would already be in class with Maia and Jordan when we arrived. There weren't many students in the halls because the bell was just about to ring. It rung as soon as we stepped into the office. Surely then I was surrounded by new students and new teachers. The office was filled with 'omigod! It's Clary Fray!'s' and a lot of fangirling. That's when our principal, Mr. Starkweather, decided to come out of his office. "Everyone out of the office except for Miss Fray and her friends." People booed him, but left. Quickly, Mr. Starkweather pushed us into his room. After looking through the window to make sure no one was there, he turned to me and smiled. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." I told him sincerely. "I did tell you I would try to make it when I could."

"That you did. Now, here are your schedule's. As you can see all of you have the same classes. That won't change. what will change are the new students. Since they're new they have to get used to seeing you around. Same with the teachers. The teachers won't bother you as much as the students though. I'm afraid I can't do anything about that. I've addressed that you should not be stalked or anything like that."

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Anytime. So how's the movie turning out? I know I'm in some of it, but I don't know about the other parts."

"It's splendid." Magnus said.

"Do you know anything about why our names are the same?" Izzy rushed out her words so Magnus couldn't stop her.

Mr. Starkweather laughed and looked at Magnus accusingly. "You didn't tell them yet?"

"You know?" Jace wondered.

"Of course I know!"

"Don't tell them yet. Not until they finish filming." Magnus said. "That will be in a week or two. Then you guys will know what I'm keeping from you."

I sighed. "Fine. Let's just get to class."

"Good girl." Magnus patted my head which earned him a glare.

Our schedules went a little like this. Math, Science, English, World History, Lunch, Study Hall, and Art. Izzy, Magnus, Alec, and Jace may not like Art as much, but they'll do anything for me. We walked into class and took our seats. Girls were swooning over Jace and the guys were mesmerized by Izzy and I. As always. We ignored them and focused on the teacher. The teacher was not fazed by our presence. However the students were. The rest of the day went pretty normally. Except for maybe the crazy fans. Usually Jace and I walked the halls together while the other four, which included Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus, did whatever. Jace and I aren't a couple, but we were holding hands and swinging them. "So why exactly are we doing this?" Jace laughed as we walked out of the school, still swinging our arms.

"It's fun." I replied.

"All right."

I laughed and climbed into the car when we got there. Jace sat down next to me and put his hand on my thigh. My face started to heat up. Jace grabbed my chin and leaned down to kiss me but Izzy climbed into the car. We sprung apart guiltily as Alec and Magnus also climbed into the car. Izzy turned around and smirked at me. I stuck out my tongue and she turned around and started the car.

"Time for shopping!" Izzy cheered and I rolled my eyes.

It took thirty minutes to get to the mall. Jace helped me out of the car and the five of us walked in. Izzy dragged me into every store. It was torture. She made me try on every pair of heel my size. Now it was time to try on dresses. The only people that are excited are Magnus and Jace. Magnus, because he wants me to get an extremely sexy dress. Those were his exact words. Jace, because he probably wanted to see me in dresses. I was pushed into a dressing room and handed three dresses. One of them was a harness dress. Another one of them was a halter dress. The last dress was a short red cocktail dress. I tried on the short, dark green harness dress first. There was no back to it. I walked out and spun around. When I face Jace his eyes were trailing up and down my body. A lazy smile plastered on his face. I went back in and changed into the black halter dress. It went to the top of my thighs and the layered fabric made it look great. Jace's smile grew when I showed them. Then I tried on the short red cocktail dress. Jace absolutely loved this one. The front of the dress dipped low and in the back there was only a strap holding the two sides together. Jace motioned me over to him. I walked over. He wrapped his arms around my waist and drew circles on my bare back.

"You look sexy." He breathed, so low I could barely hear it.

I felt my face heat up and Jace dropped his arms. I went back into the dressing room and changed. When I was back in my regular clothes, Jace took the dresses and bought whatever. I didn't have a say in it. I have a feeling I know what dress he bought too. We headed home without going through any more stores. Izzy looked a little too happy. I wonder what's going on in her head. Scratch that. I don't.

**I'm starting to really enjoy writing this. **


	7. Chapter 7

Today is my birthday and honestly I'm not excited. So far, Jace and Alec woke me up by dumping a ton of water on me. My sheets were soaked and so was I. Now it was time for breakfast. Alec had promised me that Izzy didn't cook. She can't. She just can't cook. I don't know how everyone else can cook and she can't. After jumping out of the shower I realized I didn't have any clothes. I groaned internally and wrapped a towel securely around my body. While deciding what to wear I walked out and went to my closet. I didn't notice Jace sitting on my bed until I came back out with a ruffled top and jeans in one hand and my other hand holding the towel up. He smirked at me. I glared at him and went back towards the bathroom, but he got up and blocked my way. "What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"To see you."

"I just got out of the shower and I'm standing here in a towel. Can I get dressed first?"

"Just let me do something first." Jace cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly. It was just starting to pick up when he pulled away. "I've wanted to do that for a while." He whispered and moved out of my way.

I was still dizzy from the kiss so I stumbled into the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and walked back out into the room. The sheets on the bed were changed so it wasn't wet anymore. Some clothes that I hadn't bothered to pick up were now in the hamper. My room had gone from a little messy to spotless. "Have fun while I was getting dressed?"

Jace smiled sheepishly. "Come here." He motioned for me to come sit on his lap. I was about to sit down next to him when he grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap. "Happy nineteenth birthday, Clary. I got you something."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did." He pulled out a box from behind him and handed it to me. I opened it and gasped. It was beautiful. There was a gold, heart shaped, diamond locket inside the box. Jace took it out and place it around my neck. I lifted my tangled hair out of the way as he clasped it. I let my hair fall and picked up the locket then put it back down. The locket rested in my cleavage, its cold metal making me shiver at its touch.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I told him honestly.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it." I felt him stiffen. "I love it." He relaxed and massaged my hips through my shirt.

He moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck. I shivered when he took his lips off my skin. He pulled my shirt off my shoulder taking the bra strap with it and kissed my shoulder over and over. "So beautiful." He murmured.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have his lips on mine. He started to complain when I got up, but shut up when I pushed him down and straddled him. I kissed him and his hands tangled themselves in my already tangled hair. His tongue brushed across my bottom lip for entrance, which I gave him immediately. I pulled away breathing heavy and smiled down at Jace. Jace laid me down next to him and I was straddled this time. He wasn't sitting directly on top of me so I wasn't crushed by his weight. His lips crushed down on mine and he nudged my mouth open. This time I tangled my hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. His tongue explored my mouth. A clearing of the throat interrupted us. "Breakfast is ready for the birthday girl, and I suggest you don't wait." Magnus was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Magnus." I whined when Jace pulled away.

"Come on. There is really good food waiting for you in the Institute- I mean Maryse's kitchen."

I raised an eyebrow at what he said. Magnus has never done that before. "Fine." My stomach agreed by growling.

Jace laughed and took my hand. I stood up and we followed Magnus into Izzy's house and to the kitchen. "i don't smell Izzy's cooking." Jace smiled.

"Neither do I. This is good news."

"Hey!" Izzy pouted. "My food isn't that bad."

"Yes, it is." Max, Izzy's little brother, said, taking a seat at the table with Simon, Alec, and Magnus.

Izzy grinned at Jace and I. I suppressed a smile. Jace sat down and pulled me onto his lap. We were having pancakes, bacon, eggs, french toast, bagels, and...cupcakes? Oh and orange juice. Jace fed me some pancakes while I fed him eggs and bacon. Izzy awed while Simon fake gagged. Magnus and Alec were smiling like fools. Max was just sitting there in his own little world.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked after I swallowed.

"Well, Izzy and I will help you get ready for your party while Alec, Jace, and Simon finish setting up." Magnus explained.

"When are we getting to Pandemonium?"

"Six."

"It's ten now."

"So? We'll take our time."

I sighed. "All right. So I'm guessing after breakfast we'll go up to Izzy's room?"

"You guessed correctly." Izzy nodded her head.

We finished eating shortly after. Max kissed me on the cheek saying happy birthday and then went with Jace, Alec, and Simon to Pandemonium. We won't be clubbing. I know that for sure. Before they left, Jace pulled me out into the hallway and had me against the wall. He kissed me gently at first but then the kiss deepened when I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ew! I think I saw tongue." Max ran out front door yelling.

I giggled against Jace's lips and pecked him good bye. Magnus and Izzy grabbed me as soon as he was out the door.

**I'll have one more up today. I think I'll only get two in tomorrow. Clace fluff 3 My heart didn't want to listen to my mind so I had them get together now. Hope no one minds.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jace had gotten me the short red cocktail dress like I knew he had. Izzy let me where the necklace that he gave me. My hair cascaded down my back in perfect curls. Izzy let me borrow a pair of red heels. She did my make up so it looked natural and now it was her turn to get dressed. Magnus was wearing a purple tux and his hair was spiked up with glitter in it. Izzy dressed into a line strapless sweetheart ruched chiffon dress that was yellow. There was a zipper going up the bodice that Izzy enjoyed a little too much. She had a smokey look on her eyes and red lipstick. Her outfit was almost complete. It became complete when she pulled out her famous black heeled boots. They weren't kidding when they said we would take our time. By the time we reached Pandemonium it was six o'clock. Jace, Alec, Simon, and Max were waiting outside in black tux's. It was like we were going to prom. Jace wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "You look even sexier then yesterday." He whispered into my ear. I laughed and gave him a kiss. "Let's go inside."

It was an amazing transformation inside. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling. There was a band on stage singing Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. I pulled Jace onto the dance floor with everyone else.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I'll wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I'll wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when_  
_It's always a good time then_  
_Doesn't matter where_  
_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_  
_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. _

I started to pay attention to everything else after I listened to the song. It's one of my favorites. Jace grabbed my hand and led me over to a table where Max had seated himself. They made me open their presents here. I could open everyone else's presents at home. There was a lot of them too. Jace had not only gotten me a necklace, but another dress. I smiled and gave him a kiss. Alec and Magnus had gotten me a little refrigerator to keep in my room. Izzy had gotten me condoms and a lap top.

"Seriously?" I held up the condoms.

"You never know." She shrugged.

Max and Simon had bought me tons of comics. There was also another box that said open immediately. "Who's this from?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. As did I and I opened it. There was a pandora bracelet sitting on red velvet. I looked around the room, but no one seemed to be paying attention. "Huh. Wonder who got me this."

"Doesn't matter. Come on, love." Jace stood up and dragged me to the dance floor. A slow song started to play and he put his hands on my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_Beat inside me, leave you blind_  
_My love, you have found peace_  
_You were searching for release_

_You gave it all into the call_  
_You took a chance and_  
_You took the fall for us _

We swayed back and forth for a little while.

_You came thoughtfully_  
_Loved me faithfully_  
_You taught me honor_  
_You did it for me_

_Tonight you will sleep for good_  
_You will wait for me, my love_

_Now I am strong, you gave me all_  
_You gave all you had_  
_And now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_Beat inside me, leave you blind_  
_My love, look what you can do_  
_I am mending, I'll be with you _

I dropped my arms from around his neck and rested them on his chest. He pulled me against him and I laid my head against his chest.

_You took my hand and added a plan_  
_You gave me your heart_  
_I asked you to dance with me_

_You loved honestly_  
_Did what you could release_  
_Ah, ooh_

_I know you're pleased to go_  
_I won't relieve this love_

_Now I am strong, you gave me all_  
_You gave all you had_  
_And now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_Beat inside me, I'll be with you _

Jace was still holding me when the song ended. Then he lifted my chin up and kissed me passionately. The rest of the night went perfectly. Jace never left my side. I had a couple of drinks after Max went home because he had to go to bed. Jace stayed sober so he could keep an eye on me. We danced some more. I took turns dancing with Alec, Simon, and Jace. Sometimes Izzy would join me for a dance. I even danced with Magnus at some point. I was in the middle of dancing with Izzy when someone tapped on my shoulder. It wasn't Alec, Magnus, Simon, or Jace. That much I knew. I stopped dancing and looked at them. It was that Jonathan kid. Izzy immediately stepped in front of me and started flirting with him. Simon saw and started dancing with me. Jonathan broke away from Izzy and started to dance with me. A slow song cam on and Jonathan held me close to him. I didn't know what to do. I tried to get away but he held me tight while we swayed. Jace's hands grabbed me by the waist and I was pulled out of Jonathan's embrace. Jonathan looked enraged and I was passed onto Magnus. I grabbed a hold of Jace's arm before he could do anything. I pulled him close to me. Magnus stood a couple feet away with Jonathan telling him to leave. I wrapped my arms around Jace's waist and hugged him. Jace relaxed into my touch and hugged me back. The last thing I remember was kissing him and leaving about two hours later. I must have fallen asleep in the car.

**It's probably not that good but I didn't really know what to do... Eh oh well. What's done is done. Enjoy. Oh I don't own good time by owl city or our love by Sia **


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up wrapped in Jace's arms. My head was pounding. My mind automatically went to, did I do it with Jace? No, I was in my underwear and bra. I felt my face heat up. Jace smiled with his eyes closed. How did he know I was up? Unless he was dreaming of something. I decided to test my luck. "Did we..."

"No. I don't take advantage of girls." He opened his eyes and stared down at me.

"How many times have you woken up like this?"

"Like this? Once." I frowned. "This is my first time waking up like this, Clare."

"Explain to me why I'm only in my bra and underwear."

"You threw up last night so I decided to just get you out of the dress. We curled up and you fell asleep." He kissed my forehead.

"But I couldn't wear a bra with my dress." My face heated up again and I pulled away from Jace. "I-I should go." I can't believe he saw me half naked!

"Clary, Izzy put you in your bra. I-I would never do that to you." He reassured me.

"Mmm I'm sure you want to." I joked.

"Absolutely." He said under his breath probably not wanting me to hear. I stared wide eyed at him and blushed. "You..." I nodded and he blushed a deep red. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

I giggled and bit my lip. "Well, Jace, I know what I'd like to do right about now." I straddled him and kissed him. He placed his hands on my waist and held me firmly in place. Jace's tongue slid across my bottom lip for entrance. I gladly gave it to him. Our tongues fought for dominance and his won. Again. He flipped me over so he was straddling me. Izzy and Max decided to walk in on us at that moment. "Clary!" She shouted and I guess she covered Max's eyes. I giggled against Jace's lips. This probably looked weird to an eight year old. A half naked boy straddling a half naked girl. How... nice? Jace pulled away and covered me with a blanket. "Were you guys..."

"Nope." Jace smirked at Izzy's red face.

Izzy stuck her tongue out. "Can you guys take Max to his play date today? Alec is busy and so am I."

"Why can't Magnus do it?" Jace whined.

"Jace!" I smacked his chest. "Sure. I don't know about Jace, but I'd love to take Max to his play date."

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs." Izzy ordered.

I did what she said while Jace just sat back and watched. He whistled at me when I had to change my bra. I faced the wall and changed it quickly. "Hurry up and change. I'll make you breakfast." I ran downstairs and started making an omelette while Izzy explained where we were taking him. "So the park to meet a kid? If you say so." I placed Jace's omelette at the table as he walked in. He pecked me on the lips as a thank you and sat down. I ate a granola bar and drank some orange juice.

"Correct. Max should know where to meet the kid when they get to the park. Later on Magnus will come to take over because he's coming back here. Him and Alec will be going on a date tonight." Izzy gave us Max and I a kiss before leaving with her purse.

"So, Max, what's this kid's name?"

"Adrian." Max replied simply.

I nodded. "What time do we have to be there by?"

"Thirty minutes." Jace said and I looked at him like he had two heads. How did he know? "There's a note on the counter."

I sighed and shook my head. "As soon as you're done eating we'll get going."

It took twenty-five minutes to get to the park because of traffic. Max led Jace and I to a pond near the middle of the park. There was a boy with dirty blonde hair sitting on a bench feeding some ducks. Jace made a face and we walked toward Adrian. Or who we think is Adrian.

**Magnus POV **

Magnus walked through the alleyways and towards the park. He was humming and thinking to himself when a familiar friend walked in front of him. "Magnus!" She hissed, her smooth brown hair was tied up into a messy bun. Her steely gray-blue eyes bore right into his yellow-green eyes.

"Yes, my dear?"

"In the park! There's a demon and you're friends are walking right towards it." His familiar friend ran away while he ran to the park.

"Jocelyn's going to kill me." Magnus muttered.

There they were. Walking right to the demon. They aren't supposed to find out until the movie is over. He told Jocelyn he wouldn't tell them until it was. His hands shining blue, he ran and zapped the demon. His familiar friend, disguised and prepared, ran out and killed the demon. Clary and Jace were sitting on their butts, stunned into silence. Max looked scared. Clary looked right at Magnus and her eyes widened. "Magnus, what just happened?"

What do I do now, Magnus thought to himself. His friend ran off back in her original form and not as the familiar black haired boy he once knew. Jace helped Clary up and the three of them walked over to Magnus. "Well, Sparkles? Are you going to explain to us what the hell just happened?" Jace asked, causing Magnus to glare at him.

"Jace." Clary scolded.

"I can't explain that right now." Magnus admitted.

"Magnus, why are you even here right now? Izzy said you were coming later." Clary changed the subject.

"Uh, I don't know. We should get back to the Ins-house. We should really get back to the house."

As they walked back to their car, Magnus looked around to make sure there were no other demons. He caught his familiar friend standing there and he made a shooing motion. She nodded and went away.

**Okay so I guess you can tell who the familiar friend is. Oh and I wonder if you guys can see where this is going... Yeahhhh **


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean you still can't tell us?" I asked, annoyed. What is Magnus hiding and what the hell happened?

"I just can't. Not yet anyway." Magnus informed us sadly.

"Fine, but you better have a good reason." I told him.

Magnus nodded and went on his date with Alec. I recalled the events of today.

_Jace was joking with Max as we got to Adrian. Adrian turned towards us. His eyes were like black holes. There was no white. His whole eye was black. I started to back up, but I crashed into Jace. By the look on his face I could tell that he hadn't seen Adrian's eyes. Neither did Max. He continued walking towards Adrian, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me. A blue blinding light caused me to stumble into Jace and we both landed on the ground. When I opened my eyes again Magnus was standing there and Adrian was nowhere to be found. "Magnus, what just happened?" I broke the silence that filled the air. _

_Jace helped me up. "Well, Sparkles? Are you going to explain to us what the hell just happened?" Jace asked, causing Magnus to glare at him._

_"Jace." I scolded even though I really wanted to know._

_"I can't explain that right now." Magnus admitted._

_"Magnus, why are you even here right now? Izzy said you were coming later." I changed the subject._

_"Uh, I don't know. We should get back to the Ins-house. We should really get back to the house." Why does he keep wanting to call Izzy's house the Institute? __As we walked back to their car, Magnus looked around to make sure there were no one around. There was a girl with brown hair and steely gray-blue eyes standing there. Magnus made a shooing motion. She just nodded and walked away. I could've sworn I wasn't supposed to see that. I have to talk to Magnus later. Alone. _

I ran out of the house and caught up with the car just as it pulled out of the drive way. Magnus climbed out and walked over to me. "Magnus, w-who was that girl that you shooed away?"

Magnus looked absolutely stunned. "You saw her?"

"Of course I saw her! Why wouldn't I have been able to? And I saw Adrian's eyes. They were little black holes."

Now he looked worried. "Talk to Maryse. Tell her that I give you permission to know. She'll tell you everything, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise." And I meant it. Magnus nodded and climbed back into the car. Him and Alec drove off and I went back in the house. Maryse was cleaning the kitchen. Her black hair was tied back into a messy pony tail. She was wearing gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt. "Maryse." I whispered, but she didn't hear me. "Maryse." I said louder, causing her to face me. "Magnus told me to tell you it's all right to tell me."

Maryse's face paled and she stood up. "Come with me then. And you mustn't tell any of the others." We went into the library and she locked the door behind her. "Oh, wait." She reopened the door. "Go get Simon. He's coming with Isabelle through the door right now."

I nodded and went to get Simon. His brown hair tousled and his clothes were on backwards. I made a face and grabbed his hand. " Come on." I tugged on his hand.

"Izzy, I'll see you up in your room." He pecked her cheek.

"I don't think you guys should keep doing it and coming home looking like you did." I dragged him towards the library, but stopped at a bathroom. "Clean yourself up before Maryse sees what you look like." He listened, putting on his shirt correctly and fixing his hair. When he finished we walked into the library.

Maryse closed it behind us. "Simon, she's starting to see. Magnus gave me permission."

If Simon could get any paler he would have. The look on his face said it all. "But you guys said it would last a little longer."

"She's already nineteen. They can choose what they want to do. Besides, she's the only one that knows so far." Maryse turned to me and took a deep breath. "Clary, City of Bones is real. Magnus wrote the books so you guys would know your lives before he took your memories away. You're a shadowhunter. Magnus is a warlock. Simon's a vampire."

"Simon, you knew?"

"I'm a vampire, of course I did."

"Before you get mad just hear us out." Maryse begged and I nodded, taking a seat on a chair. "Jocelyn and Luke asked him to do this again. The Clave wanted to arrest you for working with your brother, Jonathan."

Hearing those words made all the memories flood back into my head. Raziel killing Valentine; the Seelie Queen making Jace and I kiss when we thought we were siblings; Lilith trying to make more babies like Jonathan; Lilith dying, well not dying dying; Jonathan trying to bring her back; Jace and Jonathan coming back for me; me going with them; the sword that almost killed Jace and was supposed to kill Jonathan; the heavenly fire; everything. "B-but I didn't work for him. Jace was under a rune and I was following him."

"They don't want to believe that story. People from the circle that didn't die at the battle are telling the Clave that they saw _you _make Amatis drink from the cup ."

My stomach churned. "We have to convince them otherwise."

"We do, but for now we just had your memories taken away. We'll have to move back to Brooklyn, of course."

"Yes, we do. What about everyone else? They'll find out when we finish filming next week right?"

"They will, but for now you're going to be training with me and Robert for now."

I nod. "I'm not mad. J-just worried. Where are Luke and my mom?"

"Alicante. So far we have convinced the Clave that all of you are dead."

"I miss them." I whispered.

"They miss you too. You'll see them as soon as we finish filming. I promise. Simon, take Clary to the weapons room and help her get everything she needs. Her stele and everything. Make sure no one follows you."

**Ahhhh finally. The truth is revealed. So what do you guys think? Ooooo I want predictions! What do you guys think is going to happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Four days later (almost time for filming) **

**Jace POV **

Izzy came striding up to him with her arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face. Jace looked at her questioningly. "Simon and Clary keep going into that room every freaking day! I think they're cheating on us."

Jace jumped up from his seat on the couch. "She wouldn't... Would she?"

"Every time they come out their clothes are messed up and so is their hair. I think they are."

"I'm going to go talk to Clary." Jace started to walk towards his and Clary's room when Izzy grabbed his arm.

"You can't! Not yet. We have to make them jealous. We'll cheat on them."

Jace's heart broke at that. His heart didn't believe that she was cheating. Something else was going on and he wanted to know what it was. "I can't do that to her. What if something else is going on?" Izzy thought about this for a second and then stomped away. Jace rolled his eyes and decided he wanted to get pizza. "I'm going to get pizza!" He called and heard a door slam shut.

Clary came bounding down the steps. "I'll come with you."

Jace nodded. "You'll need shoes and a coat. It's cold outside."

She beamed at Jace and grabbed her coat from the closet by the door. Jace wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked to the pizzeria. Once inside, Jace placed their order and waited for it to be done. About halfway through waiting time Clary told him she had to use the bathroom. The only bathroom around was next door at the gas station. When she left a girl who used too much make up came up to him.

"Hi, I'm Aline."

"Jace."

"I know. I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Okay?"

"Th-" A guy bumped into her causing Aline's lips to crash onto Jace's. Jace had held onto her by her shoulders so she didn't fall. They didn't pull away quick enough because at that exact moment Clary walked back through the door. She stood there, stunned into silence. Aline's eyes widened and she went back to some girl. Jace could see the silent tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away.

"If you didn't want to be with me anymore you could have just said so." Jace's heart broke at those words.

"It-"

"Save it. Just get the pizza and let's go home."

**Clary's POV **

Maryse and I were fighting with our swords while Simon sat on the sidelines and watched. I was just about to win when Jace called that he was going for pizza. Maryse stopped fighting me and nodded. I stuck a stele and a seraph blade on my hidden holster. Simon went to Izzy's room while I ran down the steps. "I'll come with you."

Jace nodded. "You'll need shoes and a coat. It's cold outside."

I beamed at Jace and grabbed my coat from the closet by the door. Jace wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the pizzeria. Once inside, Jace placed their order and waited for it to be done. About halfway through waiting time I told him I had to use the bathroom. The only bathroom around was next door at the gas station. It turns out there wasn't a bathroom. Besides I didn't have to go that bad. I could hold it. I walked back into the pizzeria to a sight I wish I hadn't wanted to bare witness to. Aline Penhallow and Jace kissing. Isn't she lesbian? Oh, yeah, Helen's right there. Jace's hands were on her shoulders and my heart broke into a million tiny pieces. _Hold it together, Fray. Just until you get home. _I could feel the tears running silently down my face. I angrily wiped them away. "If you didn't want to be with me anymore you could have just said so." I told him.

"It-"

"Save it. Just get the pizza and let's go home." At that moment Jace was called up to get the pizza.

The only reason why I wasn't totally torn was because Maryse told me that Jace may not want to stay with me until the spell was broken. Something about it affecting the way one feels for another. It broke my heart to see that it was true. Jace and I walked home in an awkward silence. He tried explaining what happened, but I didn't want to listen. I just want to be in the comfort of my best friend's arms telling me that it was just some stupid spell. The not-under-a-spell Jace would have never done this. I ran into the house and bolted up the stairs. Simon and Izzy were just coming out of Izzy's room when I jumped into their arms and sobbed. Izzy looked devastated. "What happened?"

"J-jace." I sobbed.

"I'll talk to Clary. You talk to Jace." Simon carried me bridal style into my room. "You knew this could have happened."

"I didn't expect it too! He was kissing Aline Penhallow! It hurt much more because I walked in on the two of them kissing once." I cried into his shoulder.

He stroked my hair and just let me get it all out. When I finally stopped crying, he took me into the training room and I killed some dummies. They are so unrecognizable now.

**Izzy POV **

"Jace Lightwood! What the hell did you do?" Izzy yelled, barging into his room.

Jace sat on the bed with his head in his hands, crying. Izzy had never seen Jace cry before. Didn't even think it was possible. "She caught me kissing someone else when she came back from the bathroom. But I didn't kiss her. Someone bumped into her causing our lips to crash together making it look like we were kissing. She walked in on it and started crying."

"They're not cheating." Izzy whispered.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Jace wiped his eyes. "She won't let me explain."

"I wouldn't have either if I saw Simon kissing some girl when I came back from the bathroom. The way it look through Clary's eyes. It crushed her."

Jace groaned. "What have I done?"

"I'll talk to her. Then the two of you will talk and have make up sex."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Thanks Izzy."

**Okay so yeah I figured I should have some drama before stuff happens. Like big stuff. Anyway, here ya go. Have another chapter. I'll probably get another one up later on if I feel like it. Or i'll be putting up chapters from my other fanfictions**


	12. Chapter 12

I went to bed early that evening so I didn't have to see anybody. Simon said good night and went downstairs to Izzy. I went to my apartment to find Izzy sitting on my bed waiting for me. "Clary, it was all a misunderstanding. Jace and Aline weren't making out. A guy had bumped into Aline making her fall forward. You walked in at the wrong moment."

"Did Jace tell you that?" My heart ached.

She nodded. "He was a wreck when I went to talk to him. I've never seen him cry before and let me just say I never want to again. He was crushed that you didn't let him explain."

That's all it took for me to run to his room. He was sitting there with his hands in his hair, crying. "Jace." I said so silently I didn't even hear myself say it.

He looked up and was about to speak when I ran into his arms and kissed him. It said all the things I couldn't 'I'm sorry', 'I love you', etc. It made me so happy that he still had strong feelings for me. "Clary, I'm so sorry. If you let me explain."

"I know what happened. I was in a state of shock earlier today."

"Then why didn't you let me explain?"

"Uh, um, you'll find out tomorrow."

"As long as you know I'm sorry. I never meant to kiss her. I love you, Clary. Only you. I never want to feel like that again."

"By the Angel. Are you breaking up with me?"

"By the Angel? Whatever. No, Clary. I am not breaking up with you. It hurts not having you with me." He kissed me again and pushed me down on the bed, straddling me all without breaking the kiss.

He started to take off my shirt, but paused, asking for permission. I nodded at him and lifted my arms up. Let's just say I never thought I'd be doing it with Jace for a while.

* * *

I woke up with Jace's arms securely around me and smiled remembering last nights events. Today's the day he gets his memories back! Everyone gets their memories back! I was too excited to stay in bed so I quietly sneaked into the bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes of standing under the nice warm water, Jace decided to join me. Let's just say we saved a lot of water. Never thought I'd do it in a shower.

Filming went as planned. When we finished I sat on the top of the car and waited for Magnus to tell everyone. I was throwing my stele back and forth and Magnus was just laughing at me. Jace, Izzy, and Alec finally came out of Stage 4 and stared at me in shock. I decided to freak them out and do a flip off the top of the car. Magnus chuckled at me. "Magnus, are you crazy? Why would you let her do that?" Jace always over reacting.

I laughed and gestured to Magnus to start explaining. When he was finished it look like they were hit with a tidal wave. Alec looked upset and so did Magnus. They both hugged and then kissed. Izzy and I awed at the couple. "We get to go back to Brooklyn right?"

"Wrong," said a familiar voice from behind me. I whipped around to face my brother smiling at me. "I have the sexiest costume for you to wear."

I made a face, disgusted. "You're my freaking brother! You shouldn't be having these thoughts."

He just laughed and grabbed my wrist. I tried to yank it back, but it just caused me to dislocate it. I cried out in pain, causing Jace to try to run over to me. And I say try because he hit an imaginary wall and fell down. "Clary, my dear little sister, I need your help. You see, the Clave wants your body seeing as how you're supposed to be dead. After I have my ways with you I'll ship you off to Alicante. You'll be dead and the world won't have to worry about anyone trying to bring back a dangerous criminal that does whatever she likes." I kicked him where it hurts, causing his grip to loosen. I yanked my wrist from his grip and tried to run over to Jace, but a force was dragging me backwards towards Jonathan.

Jonathan got his hands on me and put me in a headlock so tight I couldn't breathe. The last thing I saw was bright red hair and Jace running up to me. Then I officially fainted from the loss of air. I could hear everything going on around me though. Well, until I passed out passed out. When I awoke I could hear the faint murmur of people talking in the hallway. I passed out again as soon as the door opened. "Sweetie, please wake up." A familiar voice begged.

"Clary." Another one whispered.

"We love you so much." The said in unison.

I was out like a light again, but next time I planned on staying up. While I was out I could hear Jace talking to me. wanting me to wake up. Did I want to? Absofreakinglutely! I wanted to curl up on a bed with him and kiss forever. When I finally woke up again, I opened my eyes to find my mom, Luke, and Jace sitting in the seats against the wall. Except Jace's was much closer. It was like he could sense I was up. His eyes snapped open. He cupped my face in my hands and kissed me until a clearing of the throat interrupted us. Jace pulled away reluctantly. My mom and Luke were standing there awkwardly. "I've missed you guys so much."

"We've missed you too. It's hard to pretend your daughter is dead. Especially for four years. Then when you find her again she's being strangled by your son." My mom laughed humorlessly.

I managed a smile and the three of us hugged. I was so glad I could see them again. But what happens now? Do I turn myself in?

**Yessssss three chapters! **


	13. Chapter 13

**They still have the wards up right? Or no because they let Downworlders in now... I'm just going to go with no wards because it makes it simpler. I forgot lol**

"I'm going back to Alicante." I told Jace as I finished dressing.

"No, you're not." He argued.

I laughed humorlessly. "Yes I am." I said in a serious tone. "I'm going to figure this out once and for all. Then all of us can live happily together."

Jace wrapped his arms around me and pressed his forehead against mine. "Please." He breathed. "Please, Clary, don't do this." I shook my head stubbornly. "Then let me come with you."

I shook my head again. "I can't have the both of us getting caught."

"So you do plan on being caught."

"Nope. I just have a plan for if I do."

"Just come back to Brooklyn first."

I sighed but crossed my fingers. "Fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I hated doing this to him. We kissed before he gave me a squeeze and left the room.

I sighed internally. Jace was going to kill me when he found out. My plan wasn't fully developed yet. I still had yet to figure out who would help me inside the wards. Magnus couldn't do it and neither could anyone here. Magnus was going to help me as far as the outskirts. Then Luke would take me into the city and then he'd leave. Only Luke, Simon, Magnus, and Theresa Gray know what I'm doing. Theresa Gray. Magnus had introduced us when she noticed that I saw her several weeks ago. She's some sort of Downworlder. We didn't go into depth about her. She looked like she wanted to keep all that a secret for now. And she's an awesome friend. Tessa doesn't want anyone else to know about her. Only Magnus and I know for now I guess. The plan was a hard one. Especially since I have to figure out what to do once I got inside the city. From there I was on my own. Maybe Tessa can come with me. I mean, she is a shape shifter. She could help me out a lot. I'll ask her before we leave tonight. I ran down the steps to find Magnus. He was sitting on the couch reading a novel.

"Hey, Magnus." I said plopping down net to him.

"Hm?"

"Can Tessa come into the city with me? She'd help a lot."

"She'd need a lot more training to be able to help you out and you'd have to ask her."

I smiled. "I'll help her. I have the whole day. Where is she?"

"You'll have to go out and look around. I can never tell where she is."

"All right. Do you want to come or no?"

"You can go. I'll be up in the training room when you get back." I nodded and left the house.

I didn't bother leaving a note, but when I was a few miles away i cursed myself for it. Jace would start freaking out because he would think I left for Alicante already. At that moment my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. It was Jace. I laughed before answering. He sounded frantic and worried.

"Clary?"

"Yes."

He sighed a breath of relief. "You didn't leave yet."

"Of course I didn't. I went out to go to the store."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Last minute decision."

"I could've came with you. I'll bring the car. Where are you now?"

"Uh, I don't know. Besides I'm already walking back. I'll be home soon. Bye! Love you." I hung up before he could ask anymore questions.

"Looking for me?" Tessa came out of the shadows.

I smiled at her. "Yes! I wanted to ask if you wanted to help me in Alicante and you know, come with?"

Tessa seemed to think about this before answering. "All right, but what did Magnus say."

"He said to ask you and that you'd need training. So, if you do not mind coming back with me. I will train you today and tonight we leave."

"How will you get me inside the house?"

"Hmm. I should have thought about that before."

"Can you disguise yourself as Magnus?"

"Yeah, I should be able to. Do you have something of his?"

"I have some glitter." I laughed.

Tessa shrugged and laughed too. "I can try to use that."

* * *

"I can't believe that worked." Tessa laughed as we stumbled into the training room. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Did you see the look on Jace's face?" By now the door was closed and we were on the floor laughing.

"What'd you do?" Magnus asked, skeptical.

"Disguised Tessa as you and came up here." I answered.

"What happened with Jace?"

"Well the outfit was tight on you so Jace asked why you decided to wear girl clothes. He got a little mad a Clary for taking you instead of him. Still the look on his face was priceless."

"I'm never going to live this one down."

For the rest of the day I helped Tessa. It went really well considering she had some practice already. I couldn't help but wonder what Jace would say when he found out that I had gone without telling him. I lied and he's going to be angry at me. A knock on the door caused all of us, Tessa, Magnus, and I, to freeze and stare at it. The person knocked again and tried to get in. I got up from pinning Tessa.

"Go hide." I whispered. "Yes?" I called.

"Open up." It was Simon.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I unlocked the door and once he was in I locked it again.

To my surprise Tessa came out of hiding and sat down on a mat. Simon looked at her oddly. "Who's this?"

"Theresa Gray. Call me Tessa." They shook hands.

"Are you guys ready to go? We have to do it now before it's too late." Simon wasn't coming because the Clave thought he was dead too so walking around with him would be kind of weird. Two supposed to be dead people walking the streets.

"All right then. Let's go before anyone catches us." Outside, Magnus had made the portal and I hugged Simon and him good bye. "I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

"Be careful." Magnus told me.

"I will."

"Please, Clary. Don't do anything reckless." Simon said.

I laughed. "I love you guys. See you in two weeks."

Luke, Tessa, and I went into the portal and landed safely on the outskirts of Alicante.

**Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. Oh and predictions!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Try not to get caught or killed." Luke hugged me good bye.

I laughed. "We won't."

We had made it to the towers and now were saying good bye. I didn't know if I'd see him again, but i'd make sure I did. Luke transformed into his wolf form and went back to the portal. I looked around before pulling out my stele. Earlier today I had seen a rune in my head. Now, I drew it on my hand hoping it was a cloaking rune. Fortunately, luck was on my side. Beside me, Tessa gasped.

"Was that a cloaking rune? You disappeared."

I laughed. "Of course. You didn't think I'd be walking around did you?"

Tessa sighed. "You're going to make me look like I'm talking to myself. Oh well. Where to?"

"We'll go to Amatis's apartment and see what we can find."

"Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, now come on."

"I can't see you."

"Oh, yeah, well follow my voice." I kept talking until we reached the apartment.

The apartment was trashed. The couch was ripped and shredded. Glass was scattered all over the floor. There was blood smeared on the walls. I don't think someone would leave this like this for four years. Besides the bloody smell was fresh. The blood wasn't a rusty color. It actually looked very fresh. I went into the kitchen and sharply sucked in air. Tessa followed me and gasped. There were demon, shadowhunter, human, and Downworlder bodies littered all over. Piled up against walls; laying on the table; stuffed into the stove; chopped up and thrown; all different ways. It smelt so bad in here. I thought I was going to puke.

"Tessa, help me find a knife." She nodded.

I needed to sever the connection of the rune so Tessa could see me. Forget about talking to the Clave. I need to find out what happened here. I'm going to need more help then I thought. Tessa went through the draws and found me a knife. I slashed my hand and ground my teeth together. That hurt. I was bleeding quite badly because I cut myself deeply. Then I pulled out my stele again and drew a _iratze. _The pain subsided and I threw the knife in the sink. I decided not to use the cloaking rune again. I had no idea when it would fade nor did I want to find out.

"What happened here? This is fresh." Tessa commented on the scene.

I nodded and shrugged. "I don't know. We'll need to get in contact with everyone else."

Tessa nodded. "All right. We should leave."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's get out of here." Tessa and I didn't bother to hide ourselves.

When people saw me they either smiled or gasped. I don't know why they smiled. Tessa and I had been walking past one of the orphanage's when I heard a blood curdling scream from inside and around the corner.

"Go inside and make sure everyone's okay." I told her and ran around the corner, pulling out a seraph blade. "Sanvi." I whispered causing the seraph blade to light up and become its full size.

There were three demons attacking two kids. That's not very far. I ran forward and attacked the first demon. It hissed as the seraph blade severed its head from its neck. The other two demons looked pissed. I took a good look at them before attacking. They were blue and had tiny horns on the top of their heads. I got rid of them easily. A little too easily, but that didn't matter. I need to get the kids inside. By the looks of them they were five. I grabbed their hands and got them inside. Tessa was trying to protect the children from a purple demon that was coming towards them. I stuck my blade through its back right where its heart would be. It folded up on itself and disappeared. Tessa, at the moment, was trying to calm everyone down. I brought the kids to the person who runs the place. She thanked me wholeheartedly. I smiled in return. When I walked outside, the once lit up sky was as black as night but it wasn't. Then I saw the hoards of demons crowding the streets, climbing the buildings.

"Shit." I muttered.

**Jace POV **

I was looking around the house for Clary when I found Magnus and Simon whispering harshly to each other. I caught some of the conversation.

"Clary will be fine." Magnus said.

"How do you know? Tessa's the only one that is with her and she's not even a shadowhunter!" Simon argued.

"Tessa's good enough and Clary can take care of herself."

"Where is Clary?" I interrupted. Simon's eyes widened as he looked at me. "_Where is Clary?_"

"Alicante." Magnus whispered.

"She promised she'd go to Brooklyn with me first." I said through clenched teeth.

Then I heard Luke on the phone. "Are you sure? All right. Thank you." He slammed his fist into the wall.

The three of us ran to where he was, in the kitchen. "What happened?" Magnus asked.

"Dammit." He muttered. "Alicante was attacked. I was called because someone saw Clary. They thought they'd warn me as they got out of there as fast as they could." Luke looked like he wanted to cry.

It was me who punched the wall now. "She not trained well enough. We have to go."

"It's too dangerous." Maryse said, coming into the kitchen.

"I don't care. I'm not going to lose her. Magnus can you create another portal?" I asked.

"Love to." Magnus and Simon ran down the steps and outside with me closely behind them.

I don't care what happened to me. As long as Clary lives. Magnus tried to make another portal but it failed. "What's going on?"

"It won't work. I wasted my energy trying to get Clary close to Alicante." I ran my hand through my hair a couple of times. "In the morning we'll go. Straight away."

"I hope you realize we're waking up really early." I said through clenched teeth.

Magnus sighed but nodded. _Clary, please stay safe. Don't do anything stupid._

**What did you guys think? **


	15. Chapter 15

Tessa and I stayed up all night keeping the demons away from the orphanage. We were covered in sweat and blood by morning. Not to mention all the cuts and bruises. It's official. Jace is going to be so pissed. I moved my sweat doused hair out of my face and looked at all the bodies. There were still demons but nowhere near the orphanage. I sighed.

"Tessa, no doubt that Magnus will be on his way. I need you to tell him not to come after me.'

"But-"

"I can't have anyone coming after me. I need to talk to the Silent Brothers. Please don't ask questions. Just tell him not to have anyone come after me."

Tessa looked sad. "Okay, but you _have_ to be careful."

I smiled at her. "I will. I'm sorry for having dragging you along and then sending you away."

"It's fine. I'm always glad to be helping out a friend." She returned the smile happily. "Good luck, Clary."

"You too." We hugged, making faces of disgust because of the sweat and blood. We ended up laughing afterwards. "Hopefully I'll see you again."

"_Mizpah._"

"What?"

"A sort of goodbye without saying goodbye. It is a reference to a passage in the Bible. 'And _Mizpah_, for he said, the Lord watch between me and thee when we are absent one from another.' I'm not trying to sound, uh, like I have feelings for you." I laughed. "A dear friend said it to me once." Now Tessa looked really sad. "What I'm trying to say is that this won't be goodbye. We'll see each other again. it may be some time planning on what you're about to do, but we will."

"All right. _Mizpah_." We smiled one last time at each other before going separate ways.

I walked for quite a while trying to decide what to do. To go or not to go to the City of Bones. Go back to New York. Make a portal and just zap myself to the entrance. I don't know anymore. Maybe I should heal myself first. I had a limp and one of the cuts were pretty bad. I hope the demon that did that wasn't poisonous. Obviously luck wasn't on my side anymore because next thing I knew, I was falling into darkness.

**Jace POV **

No one woke up as early as I would have liked, but we made the portal and were on our way. Magnus got us as close as he could. Us being Simon, Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Jocelyn, Luke, his pack, and me. My heart was thudding painfully in my chest. My mind wandered all over. Is Clary okay? Is she hurt? Why would she do this? What is she trying to do? No one would say anything to me. Izzy and Alec looked almost as worried and concerned as me, but not quite. We arrived moments later and head to the city. Demons and shadowhunters were scattered all around fighting. Bodies were littered along the streets. I heard Jocelyn gasp with Izzy and Luke.

"This is almost as bad as the first time." Alec muttered.

"Magnus!" Some yelled running up to us. She had brown hair that was up in a pony tail and steely gray blue eyes. Her hair was matted to her head with sweat and blood. She was covered in cuts, bruises, blood, and sweat. "Clary." She said breathlessly. I whipped my head in her direction because I was looking around. "She- she said not to go after her. I wanted to ask her where she was going, but she said not to ask questions. She was hurt but she didn't act like it. I don't even think she knew." Jocelyn and Izzy let out a little squeak.

"Oh, Clary, what are you going to do?" Magnus sighed. "Darling, you do know that we're going after her right."

The girl had a full blown smile on her face. "Of course I do." Then it turned into a frown. "But I don't think we're going to be able to find her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we've been up all night fighting demons. I'm pretty sure she passed out somewhere." My heart skipped a beat. Clary. My Clary was out there unprotected and probably unconscious. My stomach was churning. "But she did say something about going to see the Silent Brothers."

"So she did at least tell you something."

"I guess, but how will we find her?"

"With a tracking spell of course."

"Won't you need something of hers?"

Magnus's face fell. "No one would happen to have something of hers?"

That's when I remember I have some of her bobby pins that I took out of her hair. "Do bobby pins work?"

"Are they hers?"

"Yeah." I fished them out of my pocket and handed them over.

"Why do you have my daughter's bobby pins?" Luke asked before Jocelyn could.

"I took them out of her hair and she told me to hold on to them for her." I shrugged.

"Why would you- never mind. I don't want to know what you do with my daughter." Jocelyn said.

I just make out with her. Hot, heavy make out sessions, I thought to myself and grinned. My face flushed bright red when I realized I said that out loud. Everyone there looked at me with disgust while Izzy and Magnus were grinning like idiots.

"Will you be coming with us, my dear?" Magnus still refused to say her name.

"I want to help Clary. She's such a good friend."

"She really is." Simon commented.

We walked into the city while my heart continued to thump painfully in my chest. I want to find her. I need to find her. We are going to have a long talk when I find her.

"Wait. Shouldn't we split up? Some of us go to the Silent City?"

"He's right. Jocelyn, Alec, and Jace should go."

"Can I go to?" The girl asked.

"If you really want to." Magnus shrugged while the girl nodded.

"I do. I would like to talk to Brother Enoch."


	16. Chapter 16

**Tessa can do anything that the person she turns into can do right? I can't remember oh well **

The Silent Brothers had their hoods drawn up when we walked in. The girl that had come with us looked relieved.

"Brother Enoch, how nice it is to see you again."

_Theresa Gray, a pleasure. Why exactly are you here? _Theresa Gray? How does she know Brother Enoch?

"Clary Fray. She wanted to come here to speak with you. Has she arrived yet?"

_Young Clarissa was here moments ago. The Penhallow's had brought her. She was bleeding out at the time. With the demon poison running through her veins I was surprised to have seen her alive. Her pulse was slow and barely there but she was alive. After we healed her the best we could they brought her back. We do not know where they have gone. I did have a look into Clarissa's mind to see what was going on. She didn't want us to tell anyone why she was here. We gave her our word. _

That angered me. Clary was with the Penhallow's somewhere, injured and unconscious. "Thank you for your help. Hopefully I'll see you soon." Theresa said. We left and Theresa turned to us. "Now you know my name. Call me Tessa." When she looked towards Alec she made a pained face. It was gone as soon as it came. Wonder what that was about.

"Where do we go now?" Alec asked.

"To Magnus."

"How?"

"Do you still have something of Clary's?" Tessa asked.

"Uh, yeah, here." I handed her another bobby pin.

Before I knew it, Clary was standing there. Well, not exactly. It was Tessa, but she looked exactly like my Clary. She took out a stele and created a portal. We all stepped through and when we were back with Magnus she turned back into herself.

"So you did use your ability." Magnus grinned.

"I did. Did you find out where Clary is?"

"Kind of. She keeps moving around."

**Clary POV **

I woke up with a terrible headache. I sat up and looked around trying to find out where I was. Sebastian was sitting on the corner of the bed watching me closely. My eyes widened.

"You're finally awake." He said softly. I nodded hesitantly. "How's your head?"

"It hurts." I admitted.

"I'm sure it does. You have a concussion. I tried to use the _iratze _to take away the concussion but that obviously didn't work." He chuckled lightly. I don't know why but I seemed to grin. Then I winced as my head throbbed painfully. Sebastian leaned forward and I flinched. He frowned and moved back. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not Jonathan. Besides he's gone. Anyway, you still have a little bit of the demon poison in you still so at random times you'll get a fever and get really hot."

I nodded, unsure. Sebastian leaned forward again, but this time I didn't flinch away. He seemed to take that as encouragement. I stare at him while he strokes my hair gently. His other hand stations itself on my waist, that I now realized was bare, and pulls me down. The hand that was on my head carefully places my throbbing head on the pillow. I allow him to do this because I feel to weak to fight him. He leans forward and presses his lips to my head. Sebastian tucks the blanket securely around my naked body and gets up. I watch him as he walks to the door. Why is he being so nice? He groped me in Pandemonium. What is going on? After he leaves a woman comes in and smiles warmly at me.

"Would you like to take a bath?" She asked. She had gray hair and soft brown eyes. Her skin was wrinkled, and she seemed so nice.

"Please."

"My name is Martha by the way." She goes into the connected bathroom and turns on the water. Martha comes back out and helps me to the bath. I'm too tired to care that she sees me naked. I slip into the tub and a moan of pleasure escapes my mouth. The water is nice and warm. Martha chuckles and sets a towel on the toilet.

* * *

"Sebastian, why am I here?" I asked, sitting down on the couch facing Sebastian.

"I wanted to help you."

"Why? And why aren't you dead?"

"I am. I'm a vessel. Just like Jonathan was before Jocelyn killed him."

"That doesn't explain why you got me. Why didn't you bring me back to the New York Institute?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"When can I go home?"

"As soon as all the demons looking for you are gone."

"Looking for me?"

"Those demons that invaded Alicante wanted you. Right now we're in London. For now anyway."

I nodded. "Do you have any movies?"

"Yeah, they're in that box."

I went over to the box by the tv and looked through it. "Horror or action?"

"Horror."

"Paranormal Activity 1, 2, or 3?"

"2."

I grabbed number two and placed it on the disc slide. Sebastian grabbed the remote and hit play. Halfway through the movie, I was sitting on Sebastian's lap with my head buried in his chest. To say I was scared was an understatement. Sebastian had his arms around me while I screamed every time something happened. He chuckled every time. By the end I was draped across his lap trying not to giggle while Sebastian drew circles on my flat stomach. He had Martha put in a comedy. I think we were watching the Hangover 2. By the middle of that I had my shirt off and I sat on the couch in my bra and short shorts because I was running a high fever and I felt like someone stuck me in an oven. When it was over Sebastian gave me ice cold water and some ice cream. I ate it happily while thinking about what Tessa was doing right now. If she had talked to Magnus yet. If he had put out a search party anyway.

**I know you must be thinking why is Clary acting like that and why she was letting Sebastian touch her... Well you'll find out soon enough because we all know what Jace would do. ;) I love Jace. Magnus, Alec, and Jace are sexy beasts**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sebastian isn't Jonathan **

Sebastian made me breakfast the next morning while I finished my conversation with Martha. We were talking about going sightseeing to see Big Ben or just walk around. Sebastian made me eggs and bacon.

"Thank you." I told him before digging in.

He chuckled. "You're very welcome. I'm going to go get dressed so when you're done eating I suggest you do the same."

I nod and continue eating. When I'm finished, Martha takes me back to my room and goes through the wardrobe. She pulls out a red tank top that says "Badass with a nice ass" and some black short shorts. I grin and get changed into them. Martha ties my hair back into a neat pony tail. I slip my feet into sneakers and go back out to see Sebastian reading the London paper and drinking coffee.

"Where're we going?" I asked excitedly.

"To a really nice restaurant. Then we'll walk around London for a little while."

I grinned and took a seat next to him. He smiled and put down the paper. Then he finished his coffee and kissed my hair.

"How're you feeling?"

"Perfect."

"Good. Now I think we should get going." I nodded and stood up. "Bye Martha! We'll see you later."

"Bye!" She called back.

**Jace POV **

Magnus said we were very close to finding Clary. That she was staying at an apartment in London. What the Penhallow's were doing here I had no idea. We came to an apartment. It was huge and red bricked.

"Is this it?"

"It should be." Magnus responded and knocked on the door.

A woman with gray hair and soft brown eyes answered. "Hallo! What may I do for you?"

Luke stayed with his pack in Idris to help fight the demons. So it was just Jocelyn, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and me.

"Do you know where we could find a girl by the name of Clary Fray?" Jocelyn asked.

The old lady's eyes shifted and she tensed. "I don't know anyone by the name of Clary Fray." She lied coolly. No one would have caught that lie if we were normal people. Simon pushed past the old lady and started calling out Clary's name. "There is no one here by the name of Clary Fray."

"You know who she is though. You were lying." I said.

Magnus put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down or we'll never find her."

"Come take a look at this!" Simon called from a room upstairs. I ran up and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the clothes she was wearing the last time I saw her. Simon looked at me with wide eyes that quickly narrowed. "If her clothes are here where the hell is she?"

I groaned. "Where are you, Clary?"

The old lady was at the door. "I do know a young lady by the name of Clarissa Morgenstern. I did not know she was called Clary Fray. She was here being taken care of by Mr. Verlac. They went out sightseeing. I don't know when they'll be back."

"The thing is. I don't know why she would go freely with _Mr. Verlac__._" Simon said. Verlac? Sebastian?

"They were having a good time. Watching movies and talking. He made her breakfast while we talked about the sights she could see in London. Even the London Institute."

Tessa, who had walked in with Magnus, looked at him. "Why would he take her there?"

Magnus shrugged. "How do we even know that he kidnapped her? She seems like she's fine."

"Oh but she's not. The demon poison. It's still coursing through her veins. The Silent Brothers took out as much as they could, but there's still a little bit left. She's been running fevers throughout the day and night."

"Then we need to find her."

"I wish I could help more, but I only know they were going to a nice restaurant for lunch."

**Clary POV **

"Sebastian, do you know who's been in charge of these killings?" I asked, putting my arm through his when he offered.

"Lilith." He responded.

I groaned. "You're kidding me right?"

"No, but I wish I was. She wants you dead."

Lunch was awesome. I can't correctly remember what I had but I sure as hell know it was good. Now we were heading away from Big Ben because I just had the best time ever. To say I had been excited was an understatement. I've never been to London, but I've always wanted to come here. None of the movies I've been in has ever taken place here. So it's really neat to be able to come here.

"So, what'd you think?" Sebastian asked as we turned onto the street.

"Seb, it was perfect! I've always wanted to come here and now I have."

His phone started vibrating so he held up a finger and answered it. "Hello?" He listened for a few moments. "I understand." He hung up and turned to me. "That was Martha. She said that the apartment was broken into and thinks it was a demon. They've found us so we must go."

"Where to?"

"Paris."

"I've been there. It's nice. I'd be happy to go again." With Jace. I didn't add that part. I miss Jace so much my heart hurts. Too bad I can't go back yet. Maybe I should ask Sebastian to make it look like I'm dead so they can stop worrying about me. When I get rid of Lilith I will show myself again. Well, make her weak for another couple of years. "Seb, can you make it look like I'm dead? They'll probably track me so I'll have to think of something."

"All right, but can't you create a rune that makes people think you're dead?"

"I can try."

**Sebastian didn't make her take anything. Clary is just thinking that she should at least have one friend while everyone else thinks she's dead. That will be explained in the next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

My mind keeps drifting to all the hearts I'm going to be breaking. All the tears that will be shed. They'll never see me again. Right now, Sebastian and I were sitting on the Queen's private jet. How he knew her I have no idea. He had explained to me what he did to make it look like I was dead. Sebastian had a body placed the the apartment. Then he set it on fire. The body would be unrecognizable so they would think it was me. How they would know it was me was that Martha would run to them and tell them the house blew up with me in it. Obviously there weren't demons in the house before. It was my family. Yes, I consider all of them to be family. I got extremely pissed at Sebastian for not telling me the truth before. After I found out that the house blew up a rune popped into my head. I had Sebastian draw it on my back. The tracking spell won't work because it will say that I truly am dead. While I'm in Paris I'll figure out how to get to Lilith.

"Clary, I have to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"You know that smoothie you've been drinking?"

"Yeah."

"I put something in it so you wouldn't mind being with me."

"Have you been using it still?"

"No, I stopped using it. I didn't want you to have to be stuck with me because you were under some potion."

Anger flared inside me. "You're lucky you've been helping me. I would kill you right now."

He nodded. "Understood."

We landed not much later. I ignored him and got into the car that the Queen let us have. He placed our luggage in the back and then climbed into the driver's side. We drove in silence to another apartment. It was very nice. The inside looked like a mansion that had been squeezed into a little space. It was beautiful though. The walls were black and white. All the wood in the house was mahogany. That just made the apartment even more perfect. Martha was already cleaning. She smiled when she saw me. I blinked tears out of my eyes.

"How did they take it?" I choked up.

"Horribly. They believed the whole thing. When they tried to track you it didn't work. That poor boy, Jace I think, was heartbroken. The warlock and Jace's _parabatai _dragged him out because he refused to move. They were talking to a lady that looks like you and said that they had to keep an eye on him."

A heart wrenching sob escaped my lips. "He's going to be so angry when I weaken Lilith again and then show up at the doorstep." Martha held me while I cried.

**Jace POV **

We walked around London looking for Clary and Sebastian. They were nowhere to be found. I didn't want to stop looking but Magnus convinced me that they might be back at the apartment. So we walked back and found the apartment in ashes. Martha came running forward with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. "Miss Clarissa is dead. The house blew up while I was at the store. I had no idea that I left the oven on."

"Magnus, track her. See if she really is dead." I said through clenched teeth, tears stinging in the back on my eyes.

Magnus was already crying. He did what I said and tried to track her. Magnus shook his head and let the tears fall. Izzy, the girl who never cried, was sobbing with Jocelyn. Alec was holding Magnus, both crying silently. Simon was bawling and holding Izzy. Tessa was even crying. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I screamed and sobbed. Everyone was looking at me with sympathetic looks. Magnus and Alec grabbed my arms and dragged me away and then went to tell Jocelyn something.

"We need to keep an eye on him. He may do something to himself so he can be with Clary."

Tessa sat down next to me while I curled up into a ball and cried. I can't believe it. Clary. My Clary is gone. Dead. But it didn't feel like she was. I would know right? I would feel something in my heart.

"Tessa, I would know wouldn't I? If she was dead?"

Tessa wiped her eyes. "Maybe. Or maybe not."

"She's gone." I whispered and watched everyone around me.

Jocelyn, besides me, was crying the hardest. Magnus had to hold her up because Simon and Izzy were both hysterical. Alec was trying hard not to do the same. I could see it in his eyes. Jocelyn's sobs turned into screams. "No! She can't be gone! She just can't be!" She screamed.

Next thing I know Magnus has a portal up and is ushering us through. We go back to the New York Institute and I run inside. I run into my room and slam the door. It slammed shut and I started to hyperventilate. She's gone. Clary's gone. She can't be gone. She just can't. Izzy came in and held me. We both sobbed for what seemed like hours. I never thought Izzy would cry like this for Clary. It must have been those years that they spent together while we thought we were mundanes.

"Jace, you can't cry forever." Izzy sniffled.

"I can too." I said stubbornly. "I miss her too much." It was true. My heart ached.

"No, you can't. I'll let you have a week to mope, but after that we need to get some color back in your life."

"Clary was my color. She was the whole reason why I lived."

Izzy gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry for pushing you like that just now."

"You only want what's best for me." She nodded. "I'm going to kill Sebastian."

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah, I don't know how he's alive, but I will kill him again. I'll keep killing him for everything that was taken away from me. My true love. My life. My world. The color in my life. I was going to ask her to marry me." I whispered the last part.

Izzy stilled and then began sobbing again. "I'm... s-so... s-s-sorry!" She sobbed.

**Heartbreaking chapter I know... I wanted to cry while making it. I don't know why I did that. Oh but you'll never guess who finds Clary. Jace won't angry with Clary when he sees her again. He'll be joyful and etc. You all probably hate me for the last line I made Jace say lol. They were going to get married and I made everyone think she was dead. Oh man. I wanna see how this turns out. Lol**


	19. Chapter 19

I stood on the balcony looking around. Martha had helped me change into a beautiful black gown. Sebastian was hosting a masked ball in hope of attracting Lilith. We left the apartment in Paris two weeks ago and moved into a mansion. Sebastian had heard that Lilith was visiting and didn't know I was here. Hence the masked ball. Martha had curled my hair and tied it back. Right now I've been fiddling with my long black gloves. The doors leading to the balcony were open so I didn't hear Sebastian come. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on mine.

"You'll be fine." He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. So you've said."

He chuckled. "All you need to do is find out where she's staying."

"Like that will be simple."

"It will. Threaten and torture one of her minions." I snickered at "minions". "Even have to seduce one of them."

I hit his arm. "Not like I haven't done that before."

He squeezed me tighter. "You'll see them again."

I sighed. "I know. I just miss them. They're my life. My family. I can't wait to get this over with."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Why would I do that?" He turned me around and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped while he slid his tongue in. My hands slid up his chest and I pulled away. "Seb, I have a boyfriend."

"Sorry. You're just so beautiful."

"Gee, thanks Seb. We're just friends. That's all we'll ever be." He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"The party will start soon." With that he released me and left.

I slid my mask down on my face. It sat on my nose and went back inside. Ready for anything.

**Tessa POV **

Jace has been moping around for the past two and a half weeks. Everyone has been trying to cheer him up. Luke and Jocelyn have never left the house. Now I'm going to fix things. A week ago I had seen Brother Enoch again and asked him if Clary died. He told me he didn't think she did. That got me thinking. I hid in Clary's room and transformed into her. If she had died in that fire I would have burned, but I didn't. Clary was perfectly fine. But why would she fake her own death. That is why I am now standing in front of the Silent Brothers.

"For the past week I have been searching for Clarissa Morgenstern. I have not told anyone. You are the only ones that know. So far I have found nothing, but I'm not going to give up. That is why I am here now. I wanted to ask if their were any shadowhunters that have seen her. Everyone already thinks she's dead."

_Miss Gray, you do realize that there isn't much we can do to help you. _

"I do, but if there are any shadowhunters in that general area I would just like to know."

_There are but you must know that you still do not know where she is. _

I sighed. "I do, but she's in Europe. There must be- wait. I can look through her memories to see where she is. May I do that now?"

_You may. _

I concentrated on turning into Clary. When I looked down and saw her petite body I focused on her memories. A boy with black hair and dark eyes, _Sebastian Verlac, _and Clary were watching movies; touching in a _very friendly _way. Jace wouldn't like that. Odd thing was she was allowing it. Tours around London. Oh how I miss it. Then Paris? Now I was watching from a third person point of view. Clary was standing on a balcony in a black gown looking sad. Sebastian came out and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his head on her head.

**_"You'll be fine." He whispered._**

**_"Yeah, yeah. So you've said."_**

**_He chuckled. "All you need to do is find out where she's staying."_**

**_"Like that will be simple."_**

**_"It will. Threaten and torture one of her minions." Clary snickered at "minions". "Even have to seduce one of them."_**

**_She hit his arm. "Not like I haven't done that before."_**

**_He squeezed her tighter. "You'll see them again."_**

**_Clary sighed. "I know. I just miss them. They're my life. My family. I can't wait to get this over with."_**

**_"Are you going to kill me?"_**

**_"Why would I do that?" He turned her around and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped while he slid his tongue in. Her hands slid up his chest and she pulled away. "Seb, I have a boyfriend."_**

**_"Sorry. You're just so beautiful."_**

**_"Gee, thanks Seb. We're just friends. That's all we'll ever be." He nodded and kissed her cheek._**

**_"The party will start soon." With that he released her and left. _**

I changed back to myself after that. With a gasp I looked up at the Silent Brothers. "Paris. Is there a shadowhunter in Paris I can talk to?"

_Yes, there is. Her name is Melissa Bellefleur. _

"Is there any way I can contact her?"

_By phone? _

After giving me her information I thanked them and headed back to the Institute. When I got back I went into Clary's old room. Then I used a cell phone and called Melissa.

"Hello?" Came a musical voice through the phone.

"Hello, my name is Theresa Gray and I have a favor to ask of you."

**So yes it is Miss Gray. And may I just say that I love Tessa. She's an awesome character. The next chapter will involve the masked ball. I'm thinking that's all, but we'll see. How is Tessa going to have Clary found? Do do do do do do do lol Jace is going to be so happy! Yay I can't wait for the reunion. I'm probably only doing thirty something chapters so is there any fanfictions I can make for you guys? I'm taking suggestions and ideas for stories. Don't worry I will give full credit for the idea. Always do**


	20. Chapter 20

Everything in the ball room was spectacular. Martha and Sebastian had done a really great job. There were already so many people here. I'd never get used to seeing this many people. I wonder what everyone else is doing right now. _Clary stop thinking about that. They'll forget about you and you'll move on._ Hopefully. That way I won't need to cause them more pain when i actually die. I don't think that will be much better but at least they won't know about it.

"Hello, miss..." I turned to find a boy around my age. Brown hair and green eyes. If I didn't have Jace I'd say he was pretty hot. Well build too.

"Elizabeth Harper." I smiled.

"Well, Elizabeth, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too, but may I get your name?"

"Ryder Bagwell." He answered and took my hand.

Ryder placed his hands on my waist and I place mine around his neck. Our bodies were pressed together and I refused to look him right in the eye. We danced for a while. Until Sebastian came and took me away.

"Hopefully we'll talk again." Ryder smiled and walked off.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Sebastian asked me.

"Not yet but I will. I have to."

"I know you do." He kissed my forehead. "The person should be here by now. I'd start looking."

"I'll talk to you later then." I kissed his cheek and walked off. I took a seat and started looking around.

"Clarissa, why are you here?" asked a voice at my elbow. I jumped and looked towards the voice. There was a lady, about mid twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes in a pink gown. Her hair was tied up into a neat bun.

"What?"

She sighed. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm trying to weaken Lilith." I whispered.

"On your own?"

"Of course."

"Don't you think having your friends with you would be better?"

"Maybe but I won't risk it. It's too late now. They'll all hate me for lying to them." That's when I spotted a demon. "I must go now. Goodbye."

The demon had midnight blue hair and black eyes. He had pale skin and was wearing a black suit. "Hello." He smiled.

"My name's Elizabeth. What's yours?"

"Just call me Mister."

"All right Mister."

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" He smirked. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. "So, Elizabeth. What's a pretty girl like you doing at a party all by yourself?"

"Looking for company."

"Would you like some?" He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to kiss me.

If I was going to get information I'd just have to play along. He nudged my mouth open and explored my mouth. His hands went to the zipper and pulled it down. He took off his most of his clothes and made me step out of the dress. Mister laid me down on the cold hard tiled floor and planted kisses on my neck, going lower.

"Do you know Lilith?" He asked.

"I've heard of her." I answered.

"She's staying at one of the hotels close by. Looking for some girl by the name of Clarissa Morgenstern. She wants Clarissa dead." He started to unhook my bra with one hand while the other went to my underwear.

I slid my hand behind my back and pulled out my seraph blade. "Nakir." I whispered and stuck the blade through his chest. "I have a boyfriend." I whispered in his ear before he died and I pushed him off me. "Bitch." I muttered and pulled back on the gown.

Sebastian decided to come in at that moment. "What the hell went on in here?" He motioned towards the half naked guy on the floor. Then he walked over and helped me zip up the rest of the gown.

"I had to seduce him into giving me answers."

"You did _it_ just for answers?"

"I didn't do _it_!" I exclaimed with disgust. "I'm not that low and horrid."

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I shook my head. "I know where Lilith is. As soon as this party is over we are going to plan our attack."

"All right. So where do we go?"

"I'll explain that later. Our guests will be wondering what happened to us." I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the ball room.

**Tessa POV **

"I understand." I said into the phone. "Thank you so much for doing this. If you ever need anything just give me a call."

"Good bye Theresa. I hope you get to her in time. Lilith really wants to kill her. Good luck." Melissa hung up and I closed the phone.

I sat on Clary's bed with my head in my hands. Melissa had sneaked into the kitchen when Clary and that demon went in. I heard everything. Even the part about Clary almost doing it. I didn't think that she would let it get that far. Especially with a demon. Clary was laying half naked on the kitchen floor with some freaking demon! That is so nasty. What's Jace going to think? Oh wait. That's right he won't know. He would be so pissed! To tell or not to tell. How do I explain that Clary has been alive all this time? Should I tell everyone or just Magnus? Just Magnus. Jace would risk his life to save Clary. We can't have that happening. I'll tell Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon. They can help me get Clary back. I got up and started my search for Magnus. Him and Alec were sitting in the kitchen talking quietly. All conversation stopped when I walked in. I took a deep breath.

"I have something extremely important to tell you."

"Go on." Magnus gestured with his hand.

I shook my head. "I need to get Isabelle and Simon first."

"Need to get us for what?" At that exact moment Simon and Isabelle came strolling into the kitchen holding hands.

"Is there somewhere more private where we can talk? I can't have anyone else hearing this."

Isabelle nodded and motioned for us to follow. She took us to the Sanctuary and locked the door. I explained everything. How Clary was alive, why she faked her death, where she is right now, and what I was just told on the phone. They were crying happily but their moods changed quickly.

"She was half naked with a demon?" Isabelle shrieked.

"Yes, but for a good cause... I guess."

"Jace is going to be so pissed!"

"Don't say anything! I just told you four because I thought we could go and help. We all know that Jace would go crazy knowing what was going on."

"True," said Magnus.

"Let's go save our redhead." Simon smiled through his tears.

**I know I said that I was going to do a chapter with just the ball scene but I figure why not have this?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wasn't going to do this so early but decided to **

Sebastian and I figured that Lilith wouldn't stay in actual hotel. There was a run down hotel close by that we were going to check out. It was early morning and to say I was tired was an understatement. Why we went out at such an early time was beyond me. I yawned earning a chuckle from Sebastian.

"Remind me again why we had to go out now?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted an early start."

"I lied. I'm tired."

"Too bad. Let's go."

I groaned and we sneaked in the hotel. The windows were boarded up and honestly it reminded me of the Hotel Dumort. There probably weren't any motorcycles on the roof though. And there's no Jace. Jace. Hopefully I'll see him soon. Sebastian found an opening in the wall and we went through it. It was dark and dusty. There was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling and it was creepy. A loud crash came from one of the rooms. I jumped and motioned for Sebastian to come with me. He nodded and we went towards the room. The lighting in the room was dimmed but I could see the people standing in front of me. Her raven black hair. His brown hair. Her smooth brown hair. His black glittery hair. His black hair. My hand flew to my mouth before a sob could escape. They smiled at me. Sebastian grabbed my arm and started to pull me away. The five of them all looked at Sebastian's hand and then glared at him. Simon came forward first and took me into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that again." He squeezed me.

All of them took turns hugging me and telling me not to ever do that again. "How's Jace?"

Izzy looked sad. "Bad. Extremely bad. You do know that I will have to kill you for real now."

I was horrified. "What happened?"

Alec sighed. "He has to be watched constantly."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I wanted you guys to think I was dead so if I did die none of you would know."

"Darling, you know we can help you through anything right?" Magnus frowned.

"I know. That's not what was going through my head at the time. I wanted to make sure you guys were safe. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go weaken Lilith for the second time."

"Not without us." Tessa said.

I sighed and nodded. "Let's go then."

We all climbed the crappy stairs. I started to feel a dark force so I knew we were close. Someone I didn't think I was going to see was standing in the hallway staring at something not visible to the human eye. I was the one who walked forward.

"Ryder? What are you doing here? You have to get out."

Ryder looked at me and smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes. I turned to see where my friends were but they looked confused. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here? Or should I say Clarissa."

"Uh, I'm going to have to go."

Ryder stepped forward and soon I felt a wall behind me. My friends looked frantic, but I didn't know why. Ryder slid his hands down my sides and leaned down and kissed me. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. So I did the only think I could think of. I pulled out my seraph blade and whispered its name. It lit and grew to full size. Ryder stepped back and hissed. Should have guessed Ryder was a demon. He was pretty easy to take down if I do say so myself. After I took him down Izzy ran forward, looking relieved. She had her whip in her hand and Alec had out a sword. He handed one to Simon and Tessa. Magnus's hands were glowing blue while Sebastian had two swords.

"There was a force field. We would have followed you but someone wasn't letting us. We saw you disappear and we all got worried and confused." Alec explained.

I nodded. "Let's, hopefully, find Lilith and weaken her again for another couple of years. Then find out what happened in Alicante."

"What happened in Alicante besides the hoards of demons?"

"Death." I responded and followed the dark force I felt.

Lilith was standing in the middle of the room. A black circle surrounded her. She was floating in the air. Lilith had on a white dress and she looked like she was summoning something. "Clarissa, my dear, thank you for finally joining me. And you brought guests."

"This is between you and me."

"Then let's get rid of the unwelcome." My friends flew backwards through the doors and then they closed.

I gripped the seraph blade tighter and watched as Lilith came back to the ground and smile at me. She stepped from her black circle and stared at me. Lilith has a whip in her hand and is aiming it at me. I narrowed my eyes and we circled each other. She drew her arm back and flicked it forward. I rolled out of the way just in time. The whip lashed out and was pulled back in. Lilith looked pissed that she didn't hit me. I wanted for her to lash out at me again so I could charge, but she didn't. She was waiting for me to make the next move. I shrugged before running forward and missing her by a hair.

"Damn." I muttered and swirled around.

Lilith was pressing closer and I was getting ready to swing at her. She smirked at me before trying to whip me again. I was just about to charge again when a white light blinded me and made me stagger backwards into the wall.

**How should I make Clary get rid of Lilith? Simon got rid of her from the mark of Cain but he doesn't have that anymore so hmmm. I know crappy battle scenes. I'm trying to work on those. Next time I make one it will be much better. **


	22. Chapter 22

Out of nowhere demons appeared. Probably coming from that white light. I was surrounded. One seraph blade and six demons plus Lilith. A demon ran forward with such speed it caused me to cry out in alarm. I jumped up and grabbed a wooden plank that was hanging from chains on the ceiling. From below, the sounds of metal and wood screeching came from the demons that were trying to get me. After about ten minutes my hands were sleek with sweat. My heart was racing. The demons below me were ravage beasts. They had razor sharp teeth and razor sharp claws. The demons were staring up and me and hissing, making their saliva hit my leg. I got a tingling sensation in not only my leg but my arms and hands too. That's when I slipped. I landed with a thud. The demons were a little surprised by the sudden fall but recovered rather quickly. They all attacked at once. I took three demons out at once. They folded in on themselves and disappeared. The other demons wouldn't go as easily. I was trying to keep my eye on the three and Lilith but I lost the third one when I went to battle with the other two. Lilith just stood her ground and watched. The two demons in front of me hissed and attacked. I dug my seraph blade into its chest and dragged it up through the demon's body. It shriveled up and disappeared. The demon that I lost track of was behind me and swiped my back. I cried out. The demon had dug its razor sharp claws into my skin while I hacked away at the demon in front of me. I finally killed it and turned to the demon that caused me to bleed. It hissed and charged. I jumped out of the way just in time. I was about to kill it when it pinned me down. My hand was being squished on the ground while my body was being crushed by the demon on top of it. I twisted the seraph blade in my grip and made it stick upwards. Then I drove it up and along the demon's body. It screamed bloody murder before folding in on itself. I jumped up and faced Lilith.

"That all you got?" Seriously, I shouldn't have said anything.

My adrenaline was the only thing keeping me going right now. Lilith flicked the whip forward but I didn't jump out of the way in time. It hit me in the shoulder. A burning sensation filled my body. I threw the seraph blade and it hit Lilith dead in the chest. Too bad she doesn't go down that easily. I'd have to stab her where her heart would be. Lilith yanked the blade out of her chest and threw it across the room. Far out of my reach. Damn. I checked my pockets for something useful but there was nothing but my stele. And I don't have time to draw an _iratze_. This is bad. For all I know it could slowly be killing her right now. Lilith took her whip and flicked it forward again. It wrapped around my waist and dug painfully into my skin. She yanked it and I fell crashing forward. I was right in front of her. The blade still on the other side of the room. Lilith, on the other hand, stupidly threw me towards it when she was trying to make me hit the wall. I did and trust me when I say this. It hurt like hell was beating me up. It only felt like that because of my back. I crawled forward and grabbed the seraph blade. Lilith flicked her whip forward again and it wrapped around my waist and pulled me to her. I gritted my teeth together. We were close again. I whispered the seraph blade's name under my breath. Lilith pulled out a sword from who knows where and at the same time we drove the blades through each other's chest. We screamed so loud I'm surprised we didn't wake all of Paris. Luckily, before I blacked out or died, I saw I hit my mark. Lilith was weakened for another few years.

**Jace POV **

I was walking around the Institute trying to find my _parabatai. _All I could find was an empty house. Except for a note that was from Maryse saying that she went out to get some food. That's when I felt it. An overwhelming pain in my chest. I felt like I was suffocating and being stabbed in the heart at the same time. I staggered over to the counter right before passing out.

**Izzy POV **

The doors opened again and that's how we knew that Clary did it. After all the screaming that went on I hoped she did anyway. We all ran into the room. Lilith was gone, but Clary. Oh, Clary. She laid on the floor, eyes closed and a sword sticking out from her chest. A pool of blood surrounded her. Magnus ran over and checked for a pulse.

"It's there but just barely." Magnus confirmed. "She's dying and we need to help her or she'll be dead for good."

We all listened to what Magnus had to say. There was no time for crying. As much as I wanted to I couldn't. I had to be strong. Clary is not and will not die. She can't. She just can't. Jace needs her. Jocelyn needs her. Luke needs her. We all need her. She can't just die on us. Clary may have weakened Lilith but that didn't give her the right to die on us. Magnus portal-ed us back to his house. He was carrying Clary so his clothes were bloody. Magnus laid her down on the wooden table in the kitchen and carefully ripped the sword out. Clary's body jerked but then stopped. I felt like crying even harder.

"All of you need to go back to the Institute. Make sure Jace is okay. He might as well know now. So he can mourn properly in case, well, you can see."

"She will not die," said Simon through clenched teeth. Silent tears already running down his face.

I grabbed Simon and we headed back to the Institute only to find Jace unconscious on the floor.

**Hope I did a better job. Now all you have to do is wait until I can get the next chapter up! I'm dying to know what happens.. Heehee get it? Dying... Sorry stupid pun **


	23. Chapter 23

I was sitting in a meadow. The grass swaying the the cool wind. Lilies and dandelions surrounding me. A door appeared out of thin air. I could hear voices through it. Behind me, a blinding white light shone bright. It was calling to me. Wanting me to go to it instead. The door or the light? I could hear Jace's voice through the door. There was a light shining from underneath the door. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door opened and I tumbled through a dark abyss. My eyes fluttered open. Someone's hand was stroking my face. I turned my head and winced.

"Shh, don't move your head." Jace's angelic voice said in my ear.

I was staring at his chest. "Jace?" I whispered.

"Izzy explained everything when I woke up. I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I understand why you did it. What I don't understand is why you couldn't have just told me."

"Jace, I don't regret not telling you. I could have died and you wouldn't have had to worry anymore."

"Clary, I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

"Then will you do me two favors?"

"Hm?"

"Will you swear never to do that again?"

"I swear. What else did you want?" Jace propped up a few pillows and picked me up so I was leaning against the head board. I raised my eyebrow as he got down on one knee and pulled out a black box.

There were tears in my eyes as Jace opened the box. "Clarissa Fray, you are my life, my soul mate. Be mine forever. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" I squealed. That's the best I could do considering what happened to me. Jace slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me.

Jace pulled me back down and continued to kiss me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to Jace greedily. His tongue explored my mouth while my hands ran up and down his chest. "I see you two are fine." Magnus laughed. I moaned. "Alright, alright! I'm going. When I get back with everyone else you better be done kissing."

Jace pulled away reluctantly and laid down next to me. "I need to draw another _iratze _on you." He pulled out his stele and drew it on me.

My mom and Luke ran in first. They were crying tears of joy. I think. Or at least I hope they were. When everyone else followed behind I noticed they were all crying too. All of them took turns hugging me. We were all crying by the end. "Don't you ever do that again." Luke said.

"I promise I won't. I was being selfish."

"No you weren't." Jace whispered in my ear.

"What's that on your finger?" My mom asked.

"Jace proposed."

"So that's why you two were getting all hot and heavy." Magnus smiled.

I blushed while everyone else broke out into smiles. "I was trying to figure out when you were going to ask her." Izzy had the biggest smile next to Magnus.

"I couldn't take it any longer. When I found out she was still alive I had to ask her. Soon she'll be all mine." He beamed at me.

"Isabelle, would you help me plan her wedding?" My mom asked.

Izzy squealed. "I'd love too! Let's go start."

**A week later **

"What do you mean I'm going to the Silent City?" I asked, outraged.

"You need to be placed there until further notice." The Council sat before me.

"This is ridiculous!" Luke exclaimed. "She didn't even do anything!"

"She's been alive for the past four years without any of us knowing. She lied. Clarissa must be put on trial for all she has done."

"I can't! You don't understand the things that are happening. People are dying and no one knows why. Demons are coming from nowhere and killing at random. They don't do that. Someone is giving them orders."

"No one is giving anyone orders. There have been no unexplained deaths in centuries."

"There have been. Tessa and I found a dozen dead shadowhunters in Amatis's apartment."

"What were you doing there?"

"Checking if there was any trace of how they got a hold of her."

"Take her to the Silent City. We'll use the mortal sword in the morning. This meeting is adjourned until further notice."

"You can't do this!" I shouted as I was taken by the arms and dragged away.

Luke stood up and started arguing with everyone. I passed Jace on the way out and started shouting incoherent things. Then I just gave up and went quietly.

* * *

They took everything away from me. I sat against the cold stone wall. I was drifting in and out of consciousness as I tried to sleep. Then I heard foot steps coming closer. I scooted back into a dark corner and watched Jace and Sebastian stop at the front of my cell. Sebastian pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Jace ran in and got me.

"Get out." I ordered.

Jace stopped short. "What?" He asked, bewildered.

"I don't want you getting in trouble for helping me escape. Get out."

"I'm not letting my fiancee stay in here for a crime she didn't commit."

"No, Jace. Just get out and lock the door. I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed.

Jace wouldn't have it though. He threw me over his shoulder and walked out. I kicked and punched trying to get out of his grasp. Honestly I would be ecstatic about getting free from here, but Jace could get thrown in here for doing this. Sebastian walked behind us, making sure no one saw anything. Jace took me back to the Institute. He threw me down on the bed and went and locked the door. I crossed my arms over my chest and faced away from him. He frowned and came over to me.

"Clary, I'm sorry." I didn't respond to or look at him because I knew that if I did we would start kissing and I wouldn't be able to stay mad. "Please don't be mad, love. I only did it because I love you."

"If you loved me you would have just left me there." I said bitterly. I regretted them as soon as they left my mouth. Jace looked hurt when I finally faced him. He didn't bother to hide it. "I didn't mean that."

"Sure you didn't."

"Jace-" He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

Let me just say this. I never expected my first time to be after escaping the Silent City.

**Yes they did it... Oh no, Jace! What have you done?! Sebastian what are you doing? Clary the mortal sword!**


	24. Chapter 24

I was awoken harshly from someone ripping me from Jace's protective arms. My eyes were still closed so I opened them and had to blink a couple of times to clear my vision. Jace and I were naked from last night and my captor was none other then Maryse and Robert. Shit. Jace scrambled up and threw a blanket at me. I wrapped it around myself and blushed. Maryse looked pissed. Robert looked like he wasn't sure what was going on. Behind them was the Inquisitor. His arms were crossed and he also looked pissed.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like?" I offered.

Maryse's eyes narrowed as well as the Inquisitor's. "Get dressed. I'm taking you back to the Silent City. Jace, for breaking Miss Clarissa free you are hereby sentenced to a week in the holding cells. Both of you will be in the same cell and put on trial. If either one of you touch the other you will be sentenced to death." The Inquisitor said firmly.

"Death? For touching? Are you freaking kidding me?" I exclaimed.

The Inquisitor grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the bathroom. "Get dressed. We're leaving in five."

**Izzy POV **

I took my ear away from the door and ran to the weapons room. Alec, Magnus, Tessa, and Simon were sitting there waiting for me. My eyes were wide and I was breathless. I did run a long way and I held my breath trying to be silent. I should have used a silence rune. Too late now. They all stared at me expectantly.

"Jace broke Clary out. Both of them are going to the Silent City. Did you know they did it? Anyway, if either one of them touch the other they'll be sentenced to death."

"They're being placed in the same cell?" Simon wondered.

"Yeah. I think that's a worse punishment then being separated because they can't touch each other. That sucks."

"They did it?" Magnus had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Yes!" I squealed. "I looked through the crack in the door. Both of them were naked! Maryse pulled Clary from Jace's arms and she was sitting there blushing like crazy. Then she said the stupidest thing. 'Uh, it's not what it looks like?' Those were her exact words." I laughed crazily earning a look from Alec and Simon.

Magnus and Tessa were smiling like crazy people. Then I joined in. "You know, I was wondering when they were going to. I mean, they're engaged." Tessa said thoughtfully.

"It's going to suck royally if one of them dies." Alec butted in.

I sucked in a sharp breath. "They're doomed. After what happened last night between them they are going to have trouble keeping their hands to themselves."

Tessa giggled. "They sure will. Poor them. Clary didn't even do anything. Right?"

"Right. She saved us all." Simon confirmed. "We'd be overrun by demons and evil shadowhunters if it wasn't for her. The Clave doesn't understand. They are too thick headed to see it."

**Clary POV **

Jace sat on the other side of the cell while I sat in the middle and fiddled with my ring. "We're going to die." I whispered.

"I know." He groaned. "And they're watching us."

"Jace, thank you."

"For?"

"Last night." I laid on my back and stared at the stone ceiling.

"Your welcome? I guess." I giggled. "I want to kiss you right now."

"I'm not going to let us die."

"Neither am I."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"I know." He chuckled. With that I went to bed. We've been here all day. I'm tired and worn out from all the yelling I did. "Goodnight, Jace." I whispered and closed my eyes.

Before I went under I heard him whisper, "Goodnight, Clare."

The nightmare I had was horrible._ I was in the cell with Jace. It had been a five days and it was killing us. We finally broke. I stood up at the same time Jace did. He walked over and took me into his arms. We started kissing and soon all of our clothes were removed. Jace was on top, nipping at my neck. I was moaning as he penetrated me. That's when all hell broke loose. People came rushing in and ripped us apart. I screamed in pain as I was yanked up by my hair. They threw a robe at me. I pulled it on and they brought us out. _The scene changed. _Jace was sitting on a stool in front of me. They were going to kill us at the same time so we could watch each other. A sword was raised to my neck as well as his. I screamed bloody murder as our killers slowly slid the swords across our necks. A thin ribbon of blood flowed down Jace's neck. _Then I woke up from being hit with something. I was panting and sweaty. Not to mention that I was crying. Jace was crying too. He was sitting by the wall still and he was trying hard not to sob.

"Clary, you don't know how hard that was to watch. You screaming and all I could do was watch." He said bitterly with silent tears still running down his face.

"Jace," I sobbed. "This isn't going to work. W-we need to-"

"A-are you breaking up with me?"

"Oh, hell no! We just need to try to stay away and go to sleep when we do. If we do that hopefully we'll fall asleep at the same time."

"That won't help."

"At least it's something."

**I had to. I just had to. lol poor Clace Don't hate me! It just went with what was happening. Wonder what will happen. Cuz right now I have to think. I can't wait for the movie!**


	25. Chapter 25

**One week later **

"Did you or did you not work willingly with Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern?" The Inquisitor asked.

I was holding the Mortal sword in my hands while Jace, Izzy, Simon, Robert, Magnus, Alec, Maryse, my mom, and a bunch of others sat behind me. "I did not help Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

"What were you doing there?"

"Trying to save Jace."

"Why didn't you just let him die?"

"Because I love him."

"Why didn't you get the attention of the Clave?"

"Because you wouldn't have done anything. If you killed Jonathan you would have killed Jace. I wanted Jace alive. Not six feet under."

"Would you do it again?"

"In a heartbeat." One of the Silent Brothers took the sword off my hands and walked away. "Now, we need your help."

"With?"

"All the people that have been dying. Certain people, I've noticed."

"Certain people?"

"The Penhallow's, I've learned, have been slaughtered." A lot of people gasped. "As well as the Blackthorn's. Most of the people that have met me, their families are being slaughtered."

"This is because of you!" Someone exclaimed.

"Of course it's not because of me."

"It's because of me." A familiar voice said.

I gasped and looked at Sebastian. "I trusted you." I whispered as Jace stepped in front of me.

"I'm a freaking vessel. There is no Sebastian Verlac."

"Damn you." I spat.

Sebastian chuckled. "Clarissa, you should be dead."

My hand flew to my mouth.

**A year and a half later**

"Hey, baby girl." I smiled as I picked Violet up.

Jace and I had her six months ago. She's so adorable. Today was the anniversary of that horrific memory, but also happiness.

_My hand flew to my mouth. Sebastian chuckled once again. Jace pulled out a sword to defend me. How he got it amazes me. Magnus's hands glowed blue while everyone else got ready. The one to officially banish Sebastian was Magnus. He hit him with a blue ball. Sebastian disintegrated right on the spot. Some how I don't think this is over just yet. Two demons attacked Robert and Maryse, who weren't paying attention, thinking that everything was alright. By the time we got the two of them to the hospital the poison had already gotten to their heart. They were taken into surgery, but weren't announced dead. Robert and Maryse were put into a coma. Everyone started to cry. Jace took me back to the Institute. That night, even through sadness, Simon proposed to Izzy. It was all romantic and thoughtful. _

Still, a year and a half later, Robert and Maryse Lightwood were still in a coma. Simon and Izzy and a double wedding with me and Jace. It was beautiful. We had a kind of traditional one, but at the same time it wasn't. Violet grasped my finger as the tears streamed down my face. I felt strong arms wrap around me and I relaxed into Jace's familiar embrace.

"How're my girls doing?"

I smiled through the tears. "Perfect."

"Jr.?" He held my stomach, in which held our son, whom has only been there for three months.

Now that I thought about it, "Hungry." Jace chuckled and kissed Violet's forehead. Then he turned me around and gave me a kiss. It lingered for a few moments before he left to get me some food. "Pancakes!" I called, being as Violet was awake and smiling at me. "Violet, would you like some bananas?"

Her little head moved up a little bit before nestling in the crook of my arm. I walked downstairs and was met by the aroma of fresh bacon and pancakes. Izzy and Simon were sitting in the living room with my mom and Luke, playing with my baby sister, Kassandra. She was born a little while after Violet. They are going to be the best of friends. Besides the fact that Luke and my mom are always over here. Simon and Izzy live with Jace and I in a house not to far away from the Institute.

"Pancakes are done." Jace said and, as if reading my mind, grabbed a cup of banana baby food from the cabinet.

"Yum. It smells delicious."

"Thanks babe." He kissed my forehead and opened the can.

I was allowed to start feeding Violet actual food, but she still enjoys eating the banana baby food. Violet gave me a wet kiss on the cheek before allowing me to sit her in her highchair. She somewhat feeds herself. She gets annoyed at me when I help, but still lets me. Luke placed Kassandra in the extra highchair and started feeding her peas. Both Violet and I made a face at that. Jace laughed.

"I don't even know how the both of you do that."

Violet had my red hair and Jace's golden yellow eyes. I ran my finger from Violet's forehead and off her nose. She giggled and took another bite. After finishing all the bananas it was about time to put her down for her nap.

"Do you want me to put Kassie down too?"

"Sure, why not?" Luke picked up Kassie and handed her to me.

I took my daughter and my sister up to the nursery and placed them in Violet's crib. They snuggled up next to each other and quickly fell asleep. I smiled and headed back downstairs. Simon and Jace were physically fighting on the couches. I face palmed before kicking both their asses and putting them on separate couches.

"I don't want to hear your fake fighting right now." I laughed with Izzy. She had a small baby bump already.

**Don't worry, it's not ending lol. I didn't even know what I was going to do with this chapter. Sorry if it's a little bad. Kind of had a rough day. I'm so tired that I feel like I need to keep moving. Only playing black ops II calmed me down because of the suspense. Then I had to stop and it started again. Maybe I'll go play black ops again. Oh and I know that Simon cnt get Izzy preggers cuz well he's a vampire but I felt bad. So she is. **


	26. Chapter 26

**1 year later **

"Mama!" I heard Violet yell from her crib.

I took my time walking into the nursery thinking that she just needed a diaper change. Which was a big mistake. I got there just in time to see someone take away Violet, Miles, and Annabeth, Izzy's little girl. The curtains were blowing in the wind, which was coming from the open window. My hand flew to my mouth but the scream escaped anyway. Jace, Izzy, and Simon ran in and Jace looked at me frantically. Regaining myself, I ran to the weapons room and grabbed my stele and a seraph blade. It's been about two years since I've done this. Jace ran in, followed by Izzy and Simon.

"Where are the children?" Izzy cried.

I whispered the seraph blade's name. "They were kidnapped." Then I ran. Ran all the way to Magnus's apartment.

Right now Tessa was staying at the Institute so I called her while I ran. '_Tessa, I need you to get to Magnus's_ immediately."

'_What happened?' _

'_Mine and Izzy's children were kidnapped._' Then I hung up on her.

I arrived at Magnus's seconds later. While I waited for either Alec or Magnus to answer the door, I tied my hair back. Alec answered the door and when he saw me he looked concerned. He turned around and called Magnus. Tessa arrived with Jace, Izzy, and Simon minutes after Alec let me in.

"Well, what do we know so far?" Magnus asked as everyone else took a seat around me.

"Nothing. I saw them being taken. That was it. Do you think it was a demon that has a grudge?"

"We'll track them." Magnus suggested.

I nodded and pulled out a pacifier. I always keep a few in case of any emergencies. Magnus took it and left the room. I curled up on the couch and buried my face in a pillow. Jace took me into his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"We'll get them back." He murmured into my ear.

"They're just babies." I sobbed. "What would a demon want with them?"

Jace stroked my hair. "We'll find them. The demons who took them will wish they never did."

I wiped my eyes and laid my head on Jace's chest. "I can't believe this. I need to find them."

* * *

"Are you sure they're actually in the hotel? What would Raphael want with them?" I asked.

"It's against the Law so I don't know why he'd do that." Izzy said.

We were sending Simon in to scope out the hotel Dumort to look for the babies. Jace, Izzy, and I were going to sit in the alley and play charades. After Simon went into the hotel we started to play. I was going first so I thought of a duck. It still amazes me how much Jace hates ducks. No one knows why. Maybe it runs in the family. Tessa went with Magnus and Alec to check out another place. We got a couple different leads and that confused us. I forget how long we were playing charades for before Simon came back out holding Annabeth. Simon looked murderous.

"I'm going to kill him." He said through clenched teeth.

"W-where are the other two?"

Simon shook his head sadly. My heart clenched. Where are they? Jace held onto my hand like it was the last thing keeping him from flying away. I couldn't stand still. I had to find my babies. It was a quiet ride back to Magnus's. Izzy held on to Anna for dear life. She looked like she was never going to let go. Simon was in the passengers seat while Jace drove. I wasn't paying attention so when Jace called my name I just stared out the window.

"Clary?" Jace laid his hand on my bicep, causing me to jump. "Sorry. I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. It's time to get out."

I nodded tightly and climbed out of the car. Jace wrapped an arm around me and we walked through the door. Tessa looked really sad.

"What happened?" I said, my voice strained.

"W-we found needles. Whoever took your children wanted to make them into what you and Jonathan were. The bad part was the needles were empty and videos were left. We watched them, and well, your children are part angel and demon."

I must have passed out right there and then because I woke up in one of Magnus's spare bedrooms. Jace was stroking my face and crying.

"Why would someone do that?" I choked.

"I don't know, love. I just don't know." Jace said sadly.

"We'll love them the same. No matter what either of them does. We'll love them equally. They'll both be good. The demon side could be tamed."

"Anything is possible."

"They'll be angels. If it's the last thing I do. I will make sure of it."

Jace chuckled at my persistence and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him automatically. Our tongues fought for dominance. His won. Again. We curled up on the bed together and I fell asleep thinking about my children.

_Both of your children can be good. Just as long as they're taught what's right. Don't leave your child to fester in the darkness. This world does not need another Jonathan. So long as you love them equally the world shall be safe. The thoughts your children have will be completely different. One will think of happiness; the other of death. Accept them. Teach them to think differently. Nothing is impossible. _

Those words kept circling my mind as I slept. I will treat my children as equals. They will be. I won't accept anything less.

**Don't hate me! Anyway, I went to see Warm Bodies today and the TMI trailer came on. I was fangirling so much that I was bawling my eyes out. My friend thought it was hysterical. I've got to say, fangirling has horrible side affects. I felt like I was hit upside the head with a pipe**


	27. Chapter 27

They're half angel, half demon. My children. My poor little babies. They'll be different. They won't be like Jonathan. Well, their demon side anyway. I was curled into Jace's chest listening to his heart beat to calm me down. Jace stroked my hair making me jump. I didn't realize he was awake. He chuckled at me and pulled me on top of him. I rested my head on his chest and squeezed my eyes shut hoping that this was all a dream. Sadly, when I reopened my eyes Jace and I were still laying in Magnus's spare bedroom. My son and daughter were still missing. Miles and Violet. My babies.

"Alec and I are going out today. Magnus gave us an address. You, Simon, and Izzy are going to find out what Raphael wanted with Annabeth."

"Stay safe. Please?"

"Always." Jace pulled me up slightly so we could kiss. The kiss was short, sweet, and almost reassuring. Almost.

I got up and took a quick shower before walking into Izzy and Simon's room which was also one of Magnus's spares. Luckily, they weren't doing anything. Just sleeping. So I decided to jump on them. First I made sure Annabeth was in her crib. I didn't want to hurt her. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib that was stationed right next to their bed. I jumped into the air and was about to land on them when strong arms snaked around my waist. "Hey, Alec." I up and then looked behind him. "Magnus."

Alec pulled me out of the room and shut the door before speaking. "They were up most of the night coddling Anna. Let them have their sleep."

"Damn." I muttered while Alec handed me to Magnus who threw me over his shoulder.

In the hallway we passed Tessa. She giggled and raised an eyebrow at Magnus. "What are you guys doing?"

"Taking her far away from Simon and Isabelle. They need their sleep."

"I'll take her from here." Tessa offered.

Magnus chuckled. "I don't think so. Over these passed few years the two of you have grown quite close. You two are practically sisters. I haven't forgotten that you two are evil little masterminds either. So, Tess, you may have her later. Right now, Alec and I are on Clary duty."

"What about me?" Jace asked, popping out from behind Tessa. I reached out for Jace like a baby would and he went to take me but Magnus stepped away. I pouted.

"She'll trick you too easily. Actually, you and Alec should get going now." Magnus said, handing me to Jace so I could say good bye.

"I love you." I kissed him. "Stay safe."

Jace nodded and kissed my forehead before setting me down. "I love you too."

Before Magnus could grab me again, I grasped Tessa's hand and booked. I could hear Magnus whisper yelling at Jace, who was lightly snickering. "Dammit Jace! Who knows what the two of them will do. They've probably found every hiding spot I have in here. It'll take forever to find them."

It's a damn shame that Magnus is right and when we don't want to be found, we aren't found. Tessa and I actually hid under a trap door under Magnus's bed. We were staying there until Simon and Izzy woke by the way took forever. Tessa and I must have been crammed into that space for hours. We were so sore when we climbed back out. I could hear Magnus talking to Simon about the vampire thing. he obviously has some ideas on to why Raphael took Annabeth. He said it might have had to do with the fact that vampires can't reproduce with any other being. Magnus also told him something that made me freeze where I was.

"Annabeth is half shadowhunter, half vampire."

I looked at Tessa, who's eyes were wide like saucers. I thought my case was weird. Izzy and Simon's daughter is half vampire! I mean, I know I shouldn't expect anything less. Her parents consist of a shadowhunter and a vampire. Wow this little girl is going to be one tough cookie. I wonder what vampire characteristics she'll have or has already. The four of us, Izzy, Jace, Simon, and I, have some pretty powerful children. All to be shadowhunters. Strong and brave like their parents. Yes, Simon is a brave person. I'm so glad he's a part of this world with me. It's good to have your bet friend there along with your family. Izzy came in with Annabeth and told us she was ready to go. I was anxious but I already knew why he took her. Well, actually it was just a possibility. A big one at that.

**omgs' guys I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated in so long and I feel horrible! I've been whacked out and have been uber busy. Hopefully this will hold you over until tomorrows chapter. Please forgive me guys. I felt horrible about not getting to write chapters for this. I've been absolutely crammed with crap all the time. whether it be school or something with the family or at home. Hopefully I'll get back to the regular routine. After finishing this story I won't be making more until september because my friend is telling me that ever since ive started writing that ive become stressed, overwhelmed, etc. So by putting off fanfiction for several months I'll hopefully be better. I'll be taking writing classes over the summer so hopefully i'll improve anything and everything that needs improving. It will kill me not being able to write but i'll somehow mange. im not even allowed to read fanfiction. it sucks but whatever. Over one weekend that I was out of the state with my family, I had to have a pen and paper with me because writing always calmed me down. It was either that or reading and i didn't have a book with me. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Jace POV **

Alec and I were standing outside of an abandoned warehouse. The sun was high and shining bright. It was rather bothersome if you ask me. The warehouse was dark and damp. Damp because it sits right next to a river. The warehouse had rusty old doors and a floorboard that was practically chewed up. Termites is my guess. I heard familiar baby cries coming from an empty storage room in the back. Alec and I both shared a look, but neither of us took off running. There could be demons anywhere trying to trap us. We have better things to do then getting trapped and killed. If I didn't come back with both children or not come back at all, Clary would never forgive me. Not even in a second life. I'm sure no one would ever forgive me, but Clary's forgiveness means the most. I can't screw this up.

"Dada!" I heard Violet scream and it broke my heart. "Mama!"

Alec pulled some arrows out of his quiver and loaded his bow. We walked forward as I pulled out my sword. Alec and I followed the crying until we reached a room. I grasped the door knob and braced myself for the worst. Alec went in first after I pushed the door open. A mundane was standing over my children with a syringe in his hand. Before I could do anything an arrow pierced through his hand. He screamed and dropped the syringe. I ran to my children and picked them up in my arms. Finally, they were safe. I looked at Violet. Her eyes were now a darker golden then before. Miles's eyes, which once were a bright welcoming green, were now much darker and not so welcoming. My heart clenched. They're still my children and I won't think bad of either of them. I looked towards Alec. He was holding up the mundane by his neck.

"Who made you do this?" Alec hissed.

"Sebastian Verlac." The man choked out. I thought he was dead.

"I thought he was dead." Alec said, voicing my thoughts.

"He is. He figured that he'd be killed for good one day and that Clary and Jace will have children. Sebastian wanted them to feel pain and suffering so he came to me one day with this plan. It worked out well if I do say so myself."

"So no one will ever harm any of us again."

"No, no one will. The children will bring destruction upon the world." The mundane laughed and Alec ended his life.

"We should get the kids back to Magnus's and get them cleaned up. Clary's going to be so happy."

Alec laughed and threw the mundane down. "She's going to be so happy she may suffocate me and you to death."

I shrugged. "I hope she's okay."

"She's fine. They're just going to have a civilized conversation with Raphael."

"Isabelle? Civilized?"

Alec chuckled. "Your right. You may want to wish her luck. Let's get going."

"Yeah, let's go." Violet wrapped her arms around my neck while I held Miles with my other hand.

The ride back was quiet except for the occasional crying or whimpering because they were hungry. We weren't going to stop somewhere because Clary has them on this special eating thing until they're three. It was like Magnus was expecting us home when we arrived. On the bed Clary and I were using was Miles and Violet's onesies and pajamas. In the kitchen, Magnus and Tessa had already set up the food that Clary keeps here for them and Annabeth. Tessa was feeding Annabeth peas while Violet and Miles ate who knows what. I wasn't really paying attention. I'm too busy trying to think about what will happen. Then I thought back to a conversation that Clary and I had when Miles was born.

"_Are we going to let them go to a normal school?" I asked._

_"Yes, Jace. How many times do I have to tell you?" I chuckled. "I want them to do both. I'm not saying that you, Alec, and Izzy aren't smart but I want my children to go to regular school too. Simon and Izzy agreed that they'd be sending Annabeth. The three of them can go together. Oh and my mom said she's going to do the same with Kassie. So Violet and Kassie will be in the same grade while Annabeth and Miles will be below the. It all works out." _

_"If you insist."_

_"I do insist." Then we shared a kiss and went back to changing diapers. _

The four kids will be doing both mundane and shadowhunter stuff. How exciting? I've never been to a mundane school and I don't plan on it. I wonder what vampire traits Annabeth will have. Yeah, Magnus told me. I wonder if she'll drink blood and have fangs. That would be pretty cool I guess. My shadowhunter niece having fangs. After Violet and Miles finished eating, Tessa helped me wash them and change them into their pajamas. Now they are nice and clean. By the time Clary got home our babies were asleep. When she walked through the door I could see so many emotions in her eyes. Worry, concern, sadness, anger, love. She must not know that Violet and Miles are back. I stand up and take her into my arms. She relaxes and melts into me. I reluctantly pull back and take her back to "our" bedroom. Magnus is letting us stay one more night. Clary sees Violet and Miles and almost passes out in my arms. She runs to them and picks them up. "I love you two so much. Mommy went crazy with worry." Clary kissed their foreheads a bunch of times. I could see the tears running silently down her face. Clary carefully put them down in the pack and play and turned to me. "You asshole!" She whisper yelled. "You made me think that you didn't find them."

"You assumed, love." I opened my arms and she jumped into them.

"You found them. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Clary POV **

"That was against the Accords." Simon hissed.

"Blah, blah, blah." Raphael mocked.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Why the hell does the Daylighter get to be different then the other vampires? He can walk in the sun and have children. He's like a mundane on a blood diet." Raphael looked disgusted.

"That doesn't explain why you took my daughter!" Izzy screeched.

"I wanted to study her. She's half shadowhunter, half vampire you know. I wanted to know what she'll be able to do. Sadly, it's too early to tell what she'll be able to do or what she'll have. For all we know the poor girl can have fangs and drink blood. Or she can be really pale and have super strength. I know that she'll live forever for sure."

"You asshole. Stay away from her." Izzy and I hissed at the same time.

"I can't promise you anything. Especially when she's older."

"Pervert." I said bitterly.

Raphael shrugged. "I must get going now. It was, uh, nice seeing you I guess. Have a nice night."

We watched as Raphael walked away. The car ride home was silent so i decided to let my mind wander which maybe wasn't the best thing. What if Jace didn't find Violet and Miles? I hope he did. He better have. What if they're hurt? I don't think I'd be able to control myself if they were hurt. Who would do this to two babies? When we got home, which was so much later then we expected because it took forever to find Raphael, Jace was sitting on Magnus's armchair staring at me. By the look on his face I'd say he didn't find them. I wasn't about to break down out here. Jace stood up and took me into his arms. I relax and melt into his embrace. Jace pulls back and takes me to "our" bedroom. In the pack and play by the bed are my two beautiful sleeping babies. I almost pass out then and there. But I don't. I have to hold them. I rush over and take them into my arms.

"I love you two so much. Mommy went crazy with worry." I kissed their foreheads a bunch of times. I could feel the tears running silently down my face. I carefully put them down in the pack and play and turned to Jace. "You asshole!" I whisper yelled. "You made me think that you didn't find them."

"You assumed, love." Jace opened his arms and I jumped into them.

"You found them. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Okay so this was basically the last chapter. I would like to thank all my reviewers. Thank you guys for being there all the way through the story. It's been awesome writing this. I'll have a sequel up once I finish my other story which should be done in the next three chapters. I love you guys so much. It has been so much fun writing these chapters for you guys and receiving your reviews. They made my day and got me through the stress. Honestly, I was surprised how much everyone loved these stories. I know this wasn't the best chapter but whatever. Hopefully I'll have the sequel which will be about Violet's, Miles's, Kassie's, and Annabeth's high school life. PM or review with ideas on what you think should happen. Thanks again and hopefully I'll be hearing from you guys again on the other story. For now, thank you and goodbye.**

**XOXOXO**

**DeathAssassinFaerie**


End file.
